


失去所有，却浑然不知

by qmh828



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brock got him out of Hydra, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, F/M, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmh828/pseuds/qmh828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumlow被分配了一个绑架美国队长，并把他洗脑成Hydra傀儡，如同第二个冬兵的任务。相反的，Rumlow渐渐发掘出了冬兵的另一面，而任务也向着Hydra最不期待的方向发展。选择违反任务，Rumlow带着冬兵消失了。在冬兵预设指令瓦解的同时，多方特工也在紧随其后，准备俘获或者处死他们。可供容身的地方很少，事情的复杂程度却远超想象。</p><p>MTSlash更新地址 http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=196296&page=1&extra=#pid3889952</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一部分的文章包含暴力描写  
> 强暴/非自愿性行为 没有发生在冬叉之间

Chapter 1

 

“Rumlow，你留下。”

Brock很诧异，但还是离开了Hydra特工的队伍，加入了Pierce。  
“发生什么了？”

Pierce勉强一笑。“你等着看吧。”

Brock翻了个白眼，跟在部长后面。“是，长官。”

他们最后来到了调试资产的房间。Brock暗地里扫了一眼资产正坐着的机器，然后才把目光重新聚集在Pierce的肩膀上。他从来没有见过这种机器，虽然他成为资产的管理人已经有一段时间了。除了维修小组，很少人有权来到基地的这个区域。“让太多人一次性进入这里太危险了”，他们被这样告知。但连傻子都知道所谓的“危险”，意味着“潜在的致命”。一屋子死掉的Hydra特工跟资产就有足够强的火力扫平整个基地。没人想依赖资产的程序到这种地步，特别他还曾在一个任务中暂时失踪过。

Brock加入半包围着 the Chair 的Hydra特工中。Pierce显然把他带到这是有目的的，但那并不意味着他就可以干看着。如果什么事出了差错，这就变成他们的责任去制服Asset，不管付出任何代价。尤其当Pierce一直坚持让他们跟资产近距离交流，甚至还要带上私人情感。没人知道为什么，但他们也没有权利挑战Pierce，所以他们也就接受了。

当技术人员开始为资产准备洗脑时，Brock忍不住盯着资产来满足他病态的好奇心。连瞎子都能看出来，当那些机器环绕着钳上他的脑袋后，资产吓坏了，但他没有任何挣脱出来的举动。虽然他根本没有这些惊恐的记忆，但资产一定知道后果是什么；他没有抗拒，但他还是不能忍住尖叫。

Brock从他的经验里知道资产会接受所有发生在他身上的事，因为他的程序里就写着他必须服从他的管理员。但Brock一直以为起码在洗脑阶段资产就不会那么顺从，那些永远围着他的守卫就是个证明。

Brock和Pierce在走廊里走了大约一百码时，部长开口问，“所以你对那个有什么看法吗，Rumlow？”

“我不理解为什么你需要让我看到那个。还有我觉得这个机器可能需要重装了，他从“冰箱”出来后变得不稳定的时间可变得越来越短了。他们以前还可以让资产一次出来几周的，不是吗？”

Perce给了他个赞赏的眼神，“有人做了他们的功课。”

“我想在我接手他之前，起码知道我到底要收拾什么烂摊子。看遍了全部不用托关系的，我有权利看的东西。”

“为什么不托关系呢？”

“我想他们可以被用来一些更有用的地方，而不是用来做作业。”

Pierce暗笑。“他们当然可以。现在你肯定已经知道Hydra一直在渗透别的组织，比如你自己就在Strike特工队。我会要把Strike特工队跟资产小组联合起来做个任务，介于你是唯一一个双面间谍，你来担任指挥。”

“谢谢长官，” Brock说，一瞬间非常震惊。他从没期待过指挥任务。当一个特工队队长是一回事，但指挥两个不同的部门就是另外一回事了。

“我办公室里有些文件，”Pierce解释道。“你的任务是俘虏美国队长，然后把他带回这。”

“什么？”Brock脱口而出，更震惊了。“我的意思是，好的，长官，我们可以做到。。”

“但你还在想为什么。” Pierce等着Brock点头才接着说。“Rogers瓦解过资产一部分的程序，就像你亲身看到的。我们需要把他留在我们这边，当他们两个肩并肩作战时，会比冬兵自己作战所向无敌得多。想想吧！资产偶尔回忆起的那些记忆都是他被俘获之前的，当它还是那个107师的Barnes中士。如果我们抓了Rogers，然后让他也植入我们的程序，资产那些正面的记忆就会被负面的所覆盖。它惹得祸一半时间都是想逃到Rogers身边去。”

“你想把Rogers塑造成一个会惩罚他而不是帮助他的人物，” Brock想明白了。“只要有一点程序瓦解，这两个资产可会杀光世界上的所有人的。”

“然后你会成为他们的管理员，”Pierce承诺到。“或者，它的管理员。”  
“它？”

“如果资产在面对美国队长时，还继续这种不稳定的行为，它就会被处决。这种行为是不能容忍的。如果它不能维持以前的行为标准，它就不值得被留着，特别当Rogers能轻易达到那些标准时。Rogers，他会继承冬日战士这个称号，没有人会察觉出不同。”

“我明白了，长官。”

“然后你没有任何不满吧。”

Brock给了一个不解的眼神。“留着一个次等的士兵只会让任务多更多风险。Hydra只接受最好的。如果资产不能服从指挥，它就死。跟其他队友没有任何差别。”  
“如果它不服从，它就死。我喜欢。Rumlow，你就是那个最适合担任这个任务的人，就像我想的那样。” Pierce把他办公室的门开着，示意Brock跟进来。“这些文件夹里是我们对Rogers接下来几天行为的预测。介于你在Strike特工队，你应该有同样的信息，可能更多。他跟他的人应该很快就会攻击那些航空母舰。当他来的时候，尽量俘虏除他以外的人，或者杀了他们。Rogers也是一样。要么服从，要么死。” Pierce给了特工一个干笑，并把文件夹给了他。

“我不会让你失望的，长官。”Brock承诺到。“美国队长会在这周被我亲自带到这里。”

“我期待着。再见，特工Rumlow。”

Rumlow行礼，然后离开了办公室。他几乎从来没有期待过指挥任务，更别说一个跟资产和Strike队的联合任务。仍然，只有Hydra最优秀的特工才能加入这两个队伍，更别说资产他自己了，他可是从来都没有失败过。如果有任何人能完成这个，那么一定是他们了。Brock现在只敢空想美国队长会看起来怎样惊艳，如果他也只能目光空洞，盯着人。但只要任务不出差错，Brock几天后就能得知了。

然后他们就能得知美国队长对资产来说是怎样宝贵的存在。Brock一直怀疑资产对他的管理小队那种目空一切的样子只是一个幌子，他只是在掩饰他的恐惧。他有挺多值得恐惧的原因，毕竟那个小队可有全部权利来惩罚资产，还能自由发挥。如果Rogers加入了这个乐子，资产就再也没有谁可以求助了，然后他就会停止反抗。为了Hydra的，为了世界，这就是他们所需要的。

但Brock就是不能忘记资产看向他的方式，就像它还是个人，而不是一个人的影子。就像它在希望Brock能把它从哪里救出去。可能它只是害怕the Chair，虽然它并没有表现出来。它以前可能因为表现得害怕而被惩罚过，Brock不会太惊讶真的有人这样做了。他从来都不像那些管理小队的人那么有施虐欲望。有时他会加入他们的乐子，他知道他会被怀疑，如果他从来都没有参加过，但这从来都不是为了享受。纠缠一个被拴在墙上，全是骨折的男人根本没有什么挑战性。  
“嘿，Brock！”有人喊。是Jack Rollins，他的副手。“你跟Pierce是怎么回事？

“我们有了个新任务。Strke跟资产队会合并，我们要把美国队长给俘虏了，然后把他“翻新”跟植入指令。”  
Rollins目瞪口呆。“你他妈在逗我。我们要把美国队长给绑架了，然后把他变成个资产？根本没门。“

 “有门。我们预计在他想破坏洞见计划的时候俘获他。虽然还没确定，但我了解他，他肯定会那么做的。如果他不，我们有授权去用资产来引诱他。”

“你有任何计划吗？”

Rumlow把Rollins想偷偷从文件夹里拿张纸的手打开。“还没有。毕竟才刚开始计划阶段。这取决于Rogers要做什么。但如果他出现在那些航母上了，他就是我们的了。”

“我都忍不住了。那个小队对待资产像对待什么操蛋的婊子，我都不敢想他们会对美国队长干什么。美国的宠儿，Hydra的娼妇。你咋想啊？”  
“我觉得是时候我们也有个新玩具了。我晚点找你，Rollins。”

“妈的，我也想啊，长官。”

Rumlow对这个讽刺哼了声，然后接着走。他换了身平常的衣服后走向车库，把那些文件丢在他SUV的副驾驶上。如果他运气好，他能在晚饭前把这些东西都看完。即使Rogers没来尝试破坏洞见计划，他也已经显示出了对资产的巨大关注。抓住他应该不会比抓住他朋友要难一丁点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢所有留言/问题/反馈


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

 

 既然Rumlow是任务指挥，他自然也负责监视着资产的管理。那真是个独特的经历，即使现在资产非常温顺。Rumlow只能想象当它出错时，它的管理员会怎么处理它。他只希望这良好的行为能持续下去，直到任务结束。如果这个任务出错了，他们肯定会被处死，要么被Rogers，要么被Hydra。

 当他们完成着装时，Rumlow已经跟这两个小队检查过他们的计划好多次了。Strike特工队并不完全是Hydra，所以当任务开始时，真正的神盾队友会被立即处死。Rogers队长会被告知他们都被调去另一个任务了。Hydra成员们会阻止神盾介入他们的计划，他们会切断所有航母附近的空中支援与道路，并覆盖所有能够封锁航母的代码。在资产到达任何一个Rogers选择介入的航母后，其余的队友就会到达一个已经装备好the Chair的地下掩体。Rogers会被洗脑，同时资产也会被植入任务的新阶段——-把美国队长送到Pierce那去。

 “所有人都准备好了吗？”Rollins问道。“我们还有五分钟。”

 一般都是由Rumlow来做这些检查，但他被资产弄得分了心。它现在进入了没遇到Rogers以前的那种作战状态，不过这次它没有了面具。

 显然它还没有意识到它的脸已不能再躲在面具后面，因为它正抿着它的嘴，就像任何一个紧张的人会干的一样。Hydra一直告诉他们，它已经不再是一个人了。虽然在生物学上看，这根本就不对；但从心理层面上看，Brock一直挺倾向于同意。那些洗脑，折磨还有冷冻机应该已经摧毁了它独立思考的能力。从那种方面来说，的确，它已经不算是人了。甚至如果Hydra被莫名其妙地摧毁了，然后资产被留在了个安全的环境里，Brock也怀疑它可能永远都不能恢复了。

 “你准备好那东西了？”他询问道，同时不能把视线从资产身上移开。由于他是任务指挥，他就要担负驾驶那个能让资产登上航母的飞机的责任，然后把资产跟Rogers队长送到地堡里。

 “是的，长官，”一个Hydra特工回答。

 “该走了，资产，” Brock命令到，示意冬兵跟着他一起走向那小飞机。它里面勉强挤进了两个座位跟一个小货仓。他们需要尽可能的小，由于他们又要躲避炮火，又要避免被发现。对于要跟资产挤得那么近，同时要待在一起那么久，Brock根本一点都不感到兴奋，特别之后那唯一一个能突破他的程序指令的人，将会坐在他们后面。资产曾被植入在紧急情况下，如何驾驶小型飞机的这个事实，也根本就不能安慰人心。Brock都能预见因为资产瞎胡闹，然后自己被丢出飞机的情景了。

 

几分钟后他们就升空了，在Brock看来一切事情都挺顺利。他们毫无问题地着落在航母上，然后Brock示意资产解开它的安全带，离开飞机。“你要尝试压制他，但别杀了他或者落下什么永久伤害。你绝对不能让任何来自Hydra的人抓住他，然后你绝对不能由着他死。如果事情出了差错，然后你不能回到这里，你一定要尽快到达这个位置。”他给资产看了他的电子掌上地图，一个闪烁的信号指明着位置。“懂了吗？”

 “是的，长官。”资产毫无感情地回答。它将要像它平时那般轻巧地走出飞机，但Brock注意到它的动作中带着这种特有的僵硬，Brock只在新士兵身上见到过。

 “嘿，你害怕吗？”

 “资产没有被植入感情，”它回答。

 “那就继续吧，”Brock命令道。他知道植入的指令不总是有用，但资产已经长时间地使用了太多药物和抑制剂，它可能都不记得拥有感情是怎么样的了，更别提那些洗脑。Brock安顿下来，等着它。他调整了下驾驶员的耳机，让麦克风别碍事。然后掏出了他的手机。

 

_ >> 都准备好了？ _

  _< < 等您的命令。_

  _> > 开火。_

  _< < 已完成。_

 

Brock把电池从手机里取出来，然后把两者都从航母上丢进河里。这是他怂恿一个Strike特工去偷的一个Hydra高层官员的手机，他想尽量把被背叛的可能性变小。两队小组应该在接头的地堡，和the Chair一起，已经被炸到下辈子去了。想到这里…Brock在他的座位里扭过身子，搜索了一会后点了点头。他从这就能看到那些烟。

这就意味着他已经不可挽回地完蛋了。把一个基地炸了是一回事，但危害一个任务还把一个像冬日战士一般宝贵的资产偷走就是另外一回事了。这三个加起来意味着他现在给自己脑袋来上一枪的下场，也绝对好过被Hydra抓到他的下场。前者会更快捷并且更无痛。但他已经下达了他的命令，而且也再没有召回它们的方法了，当他炸了基地的时候，他已经把自己给弄死了。

再也没有什么等着资产回来了。如果Rogers不知怎地地破坏了洞察计划，这些航母们就非常可能会一头栽进波拖马可河里。Brock就需要拔腿就跑，希望能避开那些要到达的士兵们。任何人除了资产以外，他都不觉得他们能冲破这些封锁线。然而他跟资产一起工作了好些年，他可没那么蠢去假定。给资产下个命令，它就会服从命令哪怕付出一切。

当航母开始在他下面支离破碎时，Brock把飞机升空，虽然他离航母不远，但尽量避开了那些来自其他两个载体的炮火。哪里都没有资产的踪迹，但水中的残骸太多了，他也不能确定。最后他远离现场，前往给资产看过的汇合处。

 安全屋里只有他一个人，但他其实也不惊讶。来到这起码要开车两个小时，走路的话要半天。虽然飞机只需要二十分钟，但是油箱里一开始也只有半箱油，很快它也派不上用场了。Brock把飞机留在外面后，他输入了密码，然后把门敲坏。从外面看，这里就像是个维修站，但有个梯子能通往地下基地，里面有足够一个男子过两个月的供给。

 如果资产是开车来的，他们应该能够把后备箱跟后座用这些东西囤得满满的。从Hydra这里逃亡肯定不是个好主意，最佳情况下也属于自杀行为。但现在来看航母也坠毁了，整个组织也被暴露在公众下，可能，也就只是可能，他们能起码有个机会。这是他们唯一逃离这一切的机会了，虽然十有八九他们最后都会被杀死。至少他们能放手一搏一次。可能Hydra会把资产留着重新植入指令，但Brock知道他自己早就已经死了。

 

几个小时过去，Brock听到有辆车靠近地堡的声音。他把他的枪从桌子上捡起来，把桌子放倒，躲在后面，然后把他的枪举过桌子。如果他被Hydra的队伍而不是被资产发现了，他还能在自杀前放倒好几个人。无论是谁来了，他都好像遇到了些困难，所以Rumlow怀疑来的应该是资产，而不是一个小队。任何队伍只要没白活着，都起码会先扔个手榴弹下来。一会过去，他的想法被证实了，资产顺着梯子爬下来，然后站在旁边。

 “也该到时候了，”Brock说，他站起来，然后把他的枪放进枪套里。“你怎么花了这么久。”

 “需要更改路线突破包围圈，”资产说明。

 “你带了哪种车来？”

 “一辆灰色半吨雪佛兰卡车，67%燃料剩余，轮胎是新换的。”

“听起来不错。驾驶室跟尾箱的状况怎么样？” 

 “卡车没有携带任何大件物品，但驾驶室里有一些小件物品。”

 “有任何人跟着你吗？”

 “离开城市时无人发觉，但车主很可能会在24小时内提交一份失踪报告。”

 “好。我们要尽可能地往尾箱里装东西。你去更衣室换身普通人的衣服，记得带个外套跟手套来藏你的手臂，一边做任务报告。” 资产像Brock说的一样走过地堡去更衣室。Brock注意到它全身湿透了，血可不止从几处伤口里流出来。但因为他在看着资产的左边，所以他也不能评估资产的伤势。

 “Rogers队长受伤了，但是还活着。从航母坠毁开始算起，他应该会被当局在14分钟内找到。如果在12小时内得到救治，伤口不会致命。目标昏迷但会苏醒。”

 “任何身体报告？”

 “右肩脱臼，两处骨折，一处尺骨，一处桡骨，多处小伤。三处肋骨断裂，金属臂受到损伤。其他身体损伤未知。”

 “然后你就他妈的这么到处走？”Rumlow质问道。他知道资产很坚韧，但他从来都不知道这坚韧的极限在哪里。自从它来到这后，它就没有因为疼痛哼一声，也没有要求任何救治。

 资产瞥了他一眼，手还放在更衣室的衣架上。“请问你更希望我跑吗？”

 Brock察觉到它完全是认真的。“不，”他说。“弄干自己，穿上衣服，但把上身光着，然后回到我这。我可不是什么医生，但我起码能帮你做点什么。告诉我如果你找到了更多损伤。”

 “好的，长官。” 资产立即开始脱它的衣服，就在着，就在这地堡中间，所以Brock也开始四处找某种医药包。当他终于找到时，资产也换了它的衣服，看起来正常一点了，在忽略所有出血处跟金属臂的情况下。它的皮肤还是半干，它的头发还在派出一股股小溪向他的背部流去，但考虑到它只能用一只手，Brock也就不管那么多了。

 “把那毛巾拿过来。” Brock告诉它，指着更衣室，他能看到那个资产用过的毛巾被搭在储物柜的门上。在它服从后，Brock把它转过来，然后开始擦干它的头发。虽然他根本就不关心它的头发是湿的还是干的，但他们会看起来挺奇怪，如果Brock走在一个头发全湿的人旁边，而且把头发擦干才花了他几分钟。当他擦完了，Brock把毛巾往桌上一丢，然后用根手指把医药包勾过来。

 

他甚至都不知道如何下手！Brock根本就不是什么医疗专家，所以他从没期望要面对这么多处骨折。幸好这医药包可不是什么人人都能从沃尔玛买来的普通货，他起码能暂时把那手臂用某种纱布固定起来。但如果他想把它接回去，他们就需要找个医生，用正确的方法来。那些肋骨他可以处理，他自己就体验过，其他伤口也会自己愈合。他还知道怎么处理脱臼的肩膀，所以唯一的问题就是这个手臂。 

 “躺在桌子上，” 他指挥资产，然后把东西都推到一边去。既然事先提醒它也没有任何用处，Brock就直接把肩膀拉回了窝里。资产因为疼痛叫出声，但它急忙收回声音，然后暗暗瞥了一眼Brock，就像它在等着对它行为的惩罚。“别那么看着我，” Brock告诉它。他然后把折断的手臂用绷带缠紧，用夹板固定住它，这是Brock全部能做的了。在这之后它只花了几分钟就把它的上衣穿上，然后Brock就派它去找任何能帮到他们把补给送到上面去的东西。Brock本身根本不想一个人把这一箱箱地搬上梯子。但他也只能一个人做，因为他就想不到任何资产能用一只手臂帮到他的方法。

 幸好把这些东西放在这的人，同样还留下了个吊货网和一个机械绞盘。Brock只花了几分钟时间就在入口附近组装好，资产还帮他搬了些箱子过去。半个小时后，他们打包了几周的食物和几套换洗衣服，Brock把防水布蒙在这些东西上，所以没有人会起好奇心，然后他让资产进去车里。他们需要找个不用通过前台就能看的医生，这就意味着小城镇。但Brock对一些区域有点概念，他还知道几个他们能去的地方。发动卡车，他开上大路，然后踩下了油门。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

总之，他们没花多大功夫就找到了个医生。Brock绕到一个小诊所后面，然后把后门的锁给撬开，领着资产往里面走。他把他的枪别在牛仔裤的后腰带上，但他让资产把它的武器都留在卡车的杂物箱里。

一般来说他都不会介意他们两个都带着武器，但由于这个医生无论怎么治它的手臂，它最后肯定会痛，所以Brock并不想让资产在这种情况下还能接触到武器。如果他们运气好，资产不会伤害任何人，但他知道它曾经多次把被派来处理骨折的技术人员撞晕。就在前几天它还表现得非常不稳定，所以Brock可不要冒这个险。

“Kedmann医生?” Brock问道，匆匆往一个办公室里看了一眼。他事先打电话了解过了这个医生的姓名跟他的专攻。他们可是撞了大运，这个医生是骨科出身，虽然任意一个医生应该都能胜任。

一个挺年长的男人从他的写字板上抬起头来。“是我，” 他说，他看向他们。“你的朋友是怎么了？”

“把他的手臂摔断了，” Brock说到，因为显然资产没想过开口讲话。“他说他尺骨有两处骨裂，桡骨有一处断裂。我都不知道那是什么意思，不过我觉得他可能需要打个石膏或者什么。”

“这可真准确。让他坐到桌子那，然后我去拿我需要的东西。” Brock点头示意资产去服从，Kedmann也开始检查他的医疗仪器们。“我想你们俩应该是从靠垃圾桶的那个后面进来的？不必说谎，我这治过挺多就这么进来的人，他们都不想露脸。”

“我们的确是这么进来的，” Brock谨慎地说。如果这个医生已经知道了，那么他也没必要说谎了。

“这里有大把有麻烦的人。他是怎么惹上麻烦的？毒品？”

“某种意义上吧，” Brock解释道。资产肯定注射过很多药物，但它也真不是个瘾君子。

“你从街上把他捡回来的？”

“对。”

“那我们就不给他下比他所需更多的药了。你之后有安置他的地方？”

“有。”

“你可真善谈啊。” 医生用一种寻思的眼神，审视着资产。

 

“你知道你都注射了什么吗，伙计？” 资产只摇了摇头，甚至都没有看向他。

“我也这么觉得。有任何过敏或其他什么的？”当他知道他不会得到答案时，Kedmann点点头。“跟你聊天真好。”

Brock不确定那些Kedmann发的止痛药会有用。据他所知，Hydra从来都没有给资产用过止痛药，但他们给它用的那些要可是远远超出正常剂量。仍然，即使止痛药没用，这个医生已经认为资产是某种瘾君子，所以解释起来也方便。

“到这来，” 医生对Brock说。“我不知道这些药物会不会有用，因为我们也不知道他之前用了什么。所以你需要按住他，以免他尝试打我。好吗？”

“好，” Brock说。他把双手放在资产的肩膀上，向下睹了一眼。它平时空白的眼神参入了某种像恐惧的东西。Brock没多少时间思考，因为医生已经开始审视它的断骨，它也闭上了眼睛，把头转到一边。当医生开始把断裂的两头推向彼此，它惊叫出声，后背拱着，离开了桌面。“嘿，嘘，嘘，”Brock安抚着它，把它就像医生所说的那样往下固定住。“没关系的。他正在帮你。”

资产轻轻哼了一声，就像它不相信那是真的。但剩下的时间它都保持不动，也不看向医生或者Brock。当都包扎好后，它只有在Kedmann叫它坐起来的时候才移动了。Brock帮了它下，把手放在它的后背上，以免它犯晕或者什么的。他现在最不需要的事就是在它摔倒时，又摔断了另一两根骨头。

“你之后要把他带到哪里？”Kedmann问，一边把一个悬吊带从抽屉里拿出来。

“额，跟着我吧，我猜。把他随便丢在这感觉挺内疚的。”

“为什么呢？”医生把悬吊带绕过资产的头，然后引导着它的手臂进来。

“他撞上了我的车。我刚要在一个路口停下，他就这么直接撞过来了，简直就像他瞎了一样。所以我想我得负责啊。”

“我不觉得法律会这么觉得，不过有个人照顾着他还是挺好的。因为他是个无名氏，他付医疗费肯定会有困难，所以你最好把他带去个私立诊所。”

“其实医生，我能付给你-”

Kedmann不耐烦地一摆手，“付我十块钱材料费，我们就扯平了。这也不是我第一次做这种事了。一个月之后回来把石膏拆了。把它保持干燥、干净、不然可能会感染，那样的话他就只能去医院了。祝你们好运啊。”

“谢谢医生，”Brock说，从钱包里拿出几张钞票。

“谢谢，”资产也小声跟着说。Brock挺惊讶它居然自己主动开始了对话，他把手来回揉它的肩膀，希望它能觉得安心点。他不需要资产像个能独立思考的人一样。它只需要在Brock发出命令的时候服从它们，但同时它还是需要能为自己打算打算，如果Brock带着它从Hydra那逃出去，能为它带来什么好的改变的话。

“你可以走了？”Brock问。资产从台子上下来，抬头看了Brock一眼，然后把目光保持在地上。“我想那就是个可以了。谢谢，真的，我们一个月后会回来的。”

“我期待着，” Kedmann 对他们笑了笑，把塑胶手套脱下来丢进垃圾桶里。“希望能再见到你们。”

Brock领着资产出了房间，他为它打开所有门，直到他们到了外面。“你还好吗？”他一边走向卡车一边问到。

“它不知道‘好’的定义是什么。”

Brock嗤之以鼻。“好了好了，我受够这些“它”来“它”去的东西了。对你自己用第一人称，你知道，就像“我”，“我的”，“我的东西”。”

“它的指令里并不包括这些参数。”

“但他们告诉你要服从一切你得到的命令对吧。我现在就在命令你。明白了？”

“它明白了。”

“啊啊啊，”Brock不耐烦地啧啧，一边用方向盘下面的电线打着火。

“我明白了。”

“很好，从现在开始第一人称你是称呼自己的默认设定。懂了？”

“我明白了。”

“那就好。我们现在去找点东西吃。你饿吗？”

“我不知道。”

“你知道饥饿的感觉是什么吗？”

“不。”

“我之后需要好好看看你了。”

“我在执行任务后，所需的程序调整已经过期了。”

“任务已经结束了。你做到了。现在我们在从Hydra那逃亡的路上。”  
“我不被允许从我的管理员那里离开。”

“那么我就是你的管理员了。然后你不能从我这离开，所以你也没犯错。”

“这是可接受的。”

Brock仍需要好长时间才能让资产表现得像个人，而不是像什么机器。但起码他们有了个好开始。他也不能再继续管他叫“资产”了，如果他真的想让这些努力最后能达到什么成果的话。“你还记得你的名字吗？”他一边开上路一边问。

“我没有一个名字。我不被允许有名字。”

“他们叫你资产，或者冬日战士。听起来挺像名字的。还有我现在允许你有个名字了。你以前有一个，James Barnes。还记得吗？”

James摇摇头。“那个桥上的男人。。。那个在航母上的。。。他叫我Bucky。”

“你想让我叫Bucky吗？”

“那不是我的名字。我没有名字。”

“但任何人都有个名字。我也有个“长官”以外的名字。我叫Brock。我会开始叫你James，除非你想让我叫你别的名字。”

“我没有名字。”

“那我就开始叫你James，直到你告诉我，你想要另一个名字。”

“明白。”

“好极了。去过汉堡王吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无beta 感谢一切留言/问题/反馈


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

总的来说，James从来都没有去过汉堡王。Brock对他需要吃多少完全没概念，所以他买了差不多三个人的量，然后把打包的袋子递给James。“你想吃多就吃多少，记得给我留点就行了。”

“我没有被植入想要东西的程序。”

“你的胃疼不疼吧？”

“还没有疼到造成困难的程度。”

“那你就一直吃到它不疼为止。慢慢吃，而且一次不要吃太多，不然你还会觉得难受。” James低头看着那个纸袋，就像他根本毫无头绪。Brock叹了口气。“你知道怎么把吃的拿出来吧。”

“知道。”他回答道。当Brock让他继续的时候，他把纸袋口展开，从里挑了一个芝士汉堡。他举起来，然后看向Brock。

“吃吧，”Brock告诉他。 Brock把车变了线，然后开上了往西的高速，他一边开车一边注意着James。 虽然他不觉得James不可能搞不定一个汉堡包，但他们这小队曾被警告过食物是一个重要的触发机关，并且他们永远都不应该喂资产吃的。现在Brock才知道这是因为Jame在被不停地洗脑，清空记忆，他并不是自愿来当Hydra的士兵的，大部分人都猜错了。真是惊喜啊。

但现在一切都还挺好，所以Brock也不太担心。“给我个汉堡包好吗？”

James低头看着纸袋，在里面找了一会。“它们的包装纸上只写着“芝士汉堡”。”

“一样的。” Brock耐心地等着，James明显决定找一个袋子里最好的芝士汉堡给他。“谢谢。”

“什么？”

“你知道“谢谢”的意思吗？”

“不知道。”

“但你在医生那里就说了。”

“是你先说的。我做错什么了吗？”

Brock有那么一瞬觉得James听起来很焦虑，但他怀疑James能这么快就把他的情绪都找回来，所以Brock也没多想。“不会。你做得很好。当人们从别人那里得到了什么，或者别人为人们做了什么事情的时候，人们就会说“谢谢”。说这句话的时候，你一般需要觉得感激。”

“你把我从Hydra那里带走了，我应该对你说谢谢吗？”

“还不到时候，你还没意识到这代表着什么。当你想通了的时候，你可以对我说“谢谢”。”

“明白。”

“你不用在我每次说什么后，都回答“明白”。”

“这写在我的指令里。”

“操你的指令。”

“不可能。任务指令没有实体存在。”

“天啊，这不是我的意思。我的意思是如果你不想的话，你不用每次都按着指令说得做。”

“不遵守指令是不被允许的。”

“好吧，但你同样要服从命令是吧。所以新命令来了，你不用每次在我对你说了什么之后，都非得回答“明白”。你可以说好的，我知道了，或者你可以点头，或者不发声音也行。除非我要求你回答我。”

James点点头，然后犹豫了片刻，转过头，期待Brock的认可。

 

“对，就像那样。好样的。你还记得任何过去两三天以外，发生过的事吗？”

James咽了口口水，舌头快速闪过他的嘴唇。“我不知道。我看见了一些东西，但我不确定他们是不是真的。”

“听起来像是你已经开始回忆起东西了。如果你能继续想起来的话，Rogers肯定高兴死了。如果你记起了什么你不理解的东西，你可以问问我。虽然我也不比你知道的多，但是这起码比啥也没有强。好吗？”

“好的。”

“然后如果你哪里疼了，或者你害怕了，或者随便什么你都可以跟我说。你再也没有一帮管理员了，我不是来这干这个的。但你一定要跟我说，我才能帮你。我能帮的地方不多，但起码我能试试。”

“我会告诉你的。”

“然后试着别害怕我，如果你可以做到的话。我再也不想伤害你了，那再也不是什么我必须要做的事了。”

“我没有被植入感情，”James提醒他。

Brock叹了口气，用他的大拇指来回搓着方向盘。“好吧。告诉我如果你改变主意了。”

“我也没有被植入这种功能。”

“好极了。”

“你是需要我做什么事吗？”

“不不，你没事。去睡觉或者随便什么，如果你需要的话。”

“我没有被植入任何除维修以外的需要。”

“那你不在做任务的时候都在干嘛？”

“我在准备室，或者冷藏机里。”

“你有没有别的模式或者什么？”

“有。”

“然后他们是？”

“Alpha模式是为了主动作战。Beta模式是被动作战。Gamma模式是为了非作战情况下的活动。”

“所以gamma是你需要最少活动的那个？”

“确认。”

“好，那就进入gamma模式，直到我把你叫起来。”

“好的，长官。”

当James睡着时，或者接近睡着时，Brock打开了电台，小声地放着。他把分析广播的机器开着，过滤出所有关于DC事件的新闻。目前为止他们只有一些猜测，但听起来有大量的文件被上传到网上，人们也开始刨根问底了。但还没有关于冬日战士的文件出现，除了一些航母上的监控录像显示他跟Steve打了一架。Brock之后需要仔细检查一下，看看那些网上的文件里有没有记录，James到底在Hydra里经历了什么。70年可是段很长的空白需要补上。

他开了很久，直到Brock他自己都开到累得不行了，他几乎开到俄亥俄州和印第安纳州的交界了。他想过要不要问Jame能不能开车，但开车这对他一身的伤还说肯定不好。于是当Brock看到个汽车旅馆时，他立即开了过去，车头朝着高速。“起来了，”他对James说，顶了顶他金属的二头肌。

James看起来睡得比闭眼眯一会都浅，如果他自始至终有睡着的话。他立即坐起来，花了片刻打量周围，接着他转向Brock。Brock解释道他需要去开个房间，然后希望James能留在车里。冬兵一言不发地听着，然后在最后点头表示同意。Brock一共花了十分钟拿到房间钥匙，然后回到卡车，Brock觉得Jame可能动都没动一下。

Brock从尾箱里拿出一包衣服，领着James进了房间。“里面有些衣服你应该合适，” Brock把包放在床上，拉开拉链，开始找适合他们俩的衣服。“你去洗个澡，然后把这些穿上。注意别把石膏弄湿了。”

“洗澡是什么？”James问，声音很轻。

Brock叹了口气，努力不把脸埋进自己的手里。“好吧，跟我来吧，把那些衣服带着。” 当他们到浴室的时候，Brock就把衣服拿过去，放在洗手台上。他调着淋浴的温度，直到水温比正常的稍微热一点。“把衣服脱了，然后进去洗。” 他只花了一会就找到了肥皂和浴巾，他把肥皂放进淋浴里，然后把毛巾搭在门把上。“用肥皂把血跟灰都洗掉，然后记得肥皂沫也要洗干净。然后你就擦干自己，再穿上这些衣服。懂了吗？”

“是的，” James的声音从浴帘后传来，Brock可以看到浴帘后他的剪影伸向那块肥皂。他把冬兵自己留在浴室里，然后回到了房间里。电视里不太可能有什么好看的节目，所以他也没浪费时间打开。取而代之，他检查了窗户的锁，然后把厚实的窗帘拉过来盖住它们，他又再次检查了下门锁。如果有人想闯进来，他或她也一定会弄出很大的声音，足够惊醒Brock或者James。即使他们没弄出什么声音，有人入侵时，Brock跟James一定也会很快醒来。

在Brock把James留在浴室后的15分钟后，他终于出来了。他金属臂拿着多余的衣服，他把它们卷成一团，以便他的手好拿。当Brock伸手要的时候，James欣然抛弃了它们，然后接着他就站在那，就像他觉得他没有任何更值得做的事一样。直到Brock示意其中一张床。

“随便选一个，哪个都无所谓。我会去剩下的。如果可以的话，试着睡会儿。我们明天六点离开，好吗？” Brock正在设手机闹钟，所以他说话时也没有抬头看。James只用了一个字回答了他，然后Brock就听到其中一张床垫的弹簧嘎吱了一声。“晚安，”他说着边把灯熄了。除了James浅浅的呼吸外，他没有得到任何回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢所有评论/问题/反馈


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这几章的内容让我翻译起来非常有困难，一直卡壳。Brock终于要开始了解Hydra是怎么在各个方面虐待、控制James的，注意看最初的预警，之后我也会在更新最初说明。Brock也要终于意识到他到底要努力修复怎样的一个人。

Chapter 5

 

Brock在床上醒来，翻了个身。一瞬间他都不知道是什么把他给弄醒了，但他感觉过于警觉，不像是自然清醒的。他还听到了些难以分辨的声音，他发现声音的来源是James的床。他匆匆扫了一眼，觉得James也惹什么事啊，但他睡在靠窗那边的床上，所以他也看不太清楚。Brock把毯子一掀，拿上他留在枕头下的手枪，然后离开了床。

James把自己紧紧蜷成了一团，Brock就没看过有哪个成年人能把自己缩小成这样。James又发出了一声嘟囔，不过Brock非常确定他根本就没有意识到。Brock不用借助强光也能看见他全身都被汗浸透了，肌肉线条紧绷着。Brock把手枪上膛，以防意外发生，他接着摇了摇James的肩膀。上一秒他听见一声吸气，下一秒金属手指就紧紧掐着他的脖子，他也被推到墙上。

“放开，”Brock干咳。“现在。James。” 如果不是逼不得已，Brock并不想给他来一枪，但Brock宁愿James被射伤，也不想让自己被James掐死。他的话音刚落，James就立即机械化地松开了手，他那锐利的目光消失成一片空白，然后他陷入了短暂的困惑。如果Brock不了解情况的话，他会认为James根本不知道他在哪，或者Brock是谁。

片刻后，James眼神中的恐慌让Brock立即就意识到发生了什么事。“我-对不起，”他恳求，几乎像在呜咽。“请你别-” 他停下来，就像他生理上不能做到再继续说话了，他后退着，举高双手，在脑袋后面把手指交叉，然后双膝跪地，他没有再看向任何比Brock脚前的地板更高的地方。

“你他妈到底在干什么？”Brock质问道。“你差点杀了我，就因为我碰了你？。”他枪的保险还是开着，但手指离开了扳机。“解释你自己。现在。”

“我看见了一些东西，然后我以为你也是他们的一员。” James现在显然非常害怕Brock，但起码他还能开口讲话。主要可能是因为他的任务指令，要求他回答直接的命令。“我分不清现实与我看到的东西。”

“你在做噩梦吗？” Brock问。

“我不知道那是什么？”  
“你当时在睡觉吗？”

“是。”

“然后这些你看见的东西，在你醒来的瞬间就不见了？”

“是。”

“但你当时不能立即意识到。”

“对。”

Brock嗤之以鼻，把枪的保险重新装上。“你就不能多用一个字回答问题？”

“能。”

“这可不是一个好答案。”

“对不起。”

“Nah，没关系。从地上起来吧，” Brock说，把手枪放在夹在两个床之间的床头柜上。James站了起来，手还是保持着脑后，眼睛还是没有看着Brock。“然后把你的手放下。” James服从这条命令时有点迟疑，就像他不确定该怎么处理它。“看着我。我不会因为刚刚那些伤害你，好吗？你吓坏了，而且还不知道发生了什么。如果你是故意攻击我的，我会毫不反悔地开枪，但做噩梦不算。”

“你不会惩罚我？”

“不。”

“你也不会让我自己惩罚自己？”

“不，我不会。”

“任何命令？”

Brock看了他一会。“我跟你一起上床吧。进来。” 他根本算不上会安慰别人的类型，但他也真的不想再有一次差点被勒死的经历。从他的经验来看，他知道那些被重创过的人都喜欢寻求陪伴。James明显不可能自己来要求什么，如果他还知道他想要什么的话，所以Brock决定主动点。在他把James没出什么意外地哄进被窝后，他自己也进去了，他背对着James，但离得足够近，近得能感觉到从James身上发散出来的温暖。几个片刻后，James把自己的后背贴了上来，没有太用力，但足够能让自己感觉好一点。

最终Brock还是向后靠向James了。他们盖着几层毯子，还分享着温度，所以他们根本就算不上冷，但这种不用独自入睡的感觉还是非常陌生。Hydra根本就不是那种会鼓励特工们拥有任何健康的人际交往的组织。James从没有想过能从Brock那里得到什么，Brock在陷入这个泥潭后，也根本不知道他想得到什么了。可能这样会比一无所有强。或者，Brock想，他应该对待James就像他应得的那样：当美国队长抓到他时的一个免死金牌。但不知为何，他觉得很难做到，他感觉到James哆嗦了几分钟，然后呼吸才开始平稳，还往Brock的后背靠近了一点。

 

早上的时候，Brock累极了，他的喉咙也非常疼。房间里也没什么可做的，于是他就把没穿过的衣服收回袋子里，然后回车里。James在Brock移动的第一下就醒来了，他现在正在坐在床上，看着Brock忙来忙去。因为Brock也真不需要他帮忙，所以Brock就让他呆在那直到能出发了，然后Brock示意让他跟着。由于没有任何事拖他们后腿，他们很快还了钥匙，离开了停车场。

“你早餐想吃麦当劳吗？” Brock问。“以外也没什么能不用下车订餐的地方了，而且我不觉得进去吃会是个好主意。”

“我仍旧没有被植入想要东西的指令，” James提醒他。

“好吧好吧。” Brock也没期待别的回答，但至少James加了个“仍旧”。这可是跟James平时那种一板一眼的回答有点不同啊，这可能是个好事，也算是某种进展。Brock对怎么康复，怎么重建心理一点都不了解，导致他知道的跟James知道的差不多。麦当劳最后成了他们的早餐，虽然Brock也不是太喜欢那里。但直到James能伪装成一个正常人以前，进去一个真正的餐厅吃饭根本毫无可能。

他们最后穿过了俄亥俄州。继续向南开。Brock不想待在一个地方太久，但他同样也不想离纽约跟复仇者大厦太远。不知怎的，Brock就觉得Rogers不会离他们多远，但无论是美国队长还是Hydra在追着他们，他们都需要一个避难所。他根本不觉得其余的复仇者会欢迎他或者James的到来，但那栋大厦是唯几个Hydra残党不敢攻击的地方。还有Rogers也会尽量保证James的安全，虽然Brock对任何人来说都是可有可无的。

Brock觉得还是不要去想这些不确定的未来了，他决定他们需要专注在眼前。James显然什么都不记得，除了几个来自战前的模糊记忆。Brock不知道是什么东西触发了James昨晚的噩梦，而且他也不准备问。他不想再提起任何危险的话题，尤其当他们还在路上（“路上”读作：与一个被洗脑过的杀手一同困在一个会动的金属盒子里）。除这以外，Brock决定收听一个脱口秀节目，这个台感觉有更多的“脱口”而不是一堆讽刺。

虽然James不太可能会感兴趣，但Brock还是需要知道实事。如果Hydra比他想象得更败落了，他们可能就不需要一直逃跑了。如果他们能在一个旅馆里住上几天，他就能够让James大概了解，他没被Hydra抓走之前的生活是怎样的，这会导致1. 他们能有所进展 2. James决定杀了他。即便Brock不知道会是哪个结局，但他还是认为这个男人值得知道一切他们能查到的东西。这个节目主持人说有些文件被上传到网上了，所以如果他们运气好的话，还能找到一两个线索。

Brock不在另一个drive-throu，而在一个商场里买了午餐。他还顺便买了一个移动硬盘，再付完钱后就直接往图书馆开。“我们吃完东西后，要去个别的地方，”他告诉James。“你可以一起来，但你一定要保持安静，然后不惹别人，紧跟着我，如果遇到麻烦就马上跑。好吗？”

“我明白了，”James回答。他拿着装满零食的塑料袋，开始分类着，直到他好像找到了他想吃的东西。无论他是选了他想吃的，还只是随便抓了一个，当Brock在图书馆前停下来的时候，这些食物都被吃光了。

“你知道什么是书吧。” Brock问。

“知道。”  
“你曾阅读过吗？”

“只是任务报告。”

“我肯定我们能找到点让你感兴趣的东西。有什么偏好吗？”

“我没有被植入这些指令。”

“那我们就走吧。” Brock没有锁卡车，因为如果有任何人想偷它，就必须跟Brock他们一样，用电线打着火。卡车里也没有什么必需品，由于他已经随身带着他的钱包跟他被洗脑的同事。如果他们找到了什么，他还有他的硬盘，虽然他目前还没有自己的电脑，但只要他有了情报，他用任意一台带着USB槽的电脑都行。

“这边，” 他指挥着James，走向图书馆的最尽头。他在最后一排书架上找着，直到他找到了他脑中想的小说，然后递给了James，接着引导着他回到了图书馆的主要区域。“你读这个，然后直到我们可以走之前，不要给自己惹上麻烦，好吗？不会很久的。你坐那个椅子上，” 他补充道，指着离电脑最近的椅子之一。终于James没有再缠着他，最好也没缠着危险—-虽然坐在一个图书馆里真的不能有那么危险吧—-Brock坐在一台电脑前面，打开了浏览器。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无beta 感激所有 问题/评论/反馈


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

文件内容包含之广远远超出Brock的想象。好像神盾局的所有东西都被传上网了，里面还有很多过去的记录。有些文件的日期是在组织成立左右，有一部分甚至更旧，包括一些咆哮突击队的军队记录。Brock把移动硬盘连好，开始保存跟James Barnes有关系的文件。他在网上搜了一会冬日战士，很显然有些人已经查出了杀手跟中士之间的联系。事实上，他甚至找到一些专门的网站与官方报告，有几个网站还包含着从可靠渠道来的官方文件。

“能走了？” Brock在他弄完后问。 他站在James椅子旁边，略微有点开心地发现，James对他的接近没有什么大反应了。James没有任何抗议或犹豫，就把书交给了Brock，但Brock能看出来他动作里的不情愿。“我们还要在另一个地方停一下，然后就能找个地方住了。我们可以叫个披萨或者什么的。你可能不记得披萨了吧。”

“我不记得，” James同意道。

“那我们就得叫个特别好的，” Brock边说边引导着他出去，把硬盘放进口袋里。“我们应该叫一个纽约风格的深盘比萨，但我不觉得我们能在这里找到, 毕竟我们在宾夕法尼亚。我在几条街以外看到了个汽车旅店，但可能还有离我们要去的地方更近的，我反正是无所谓。”

James没有发表任何看法，Brock严重怀疑如果他有想法他也不会分享。他们回到了卡车里，离开了停车场，Brock开始在路上左右寻找他的下一个目的地。他花了十分钟才找到一个，而且居然在沿边的商业区里。“我会马上回来。如果出事了，你赶快跑，好吗？”

“好，” James模仿到。

Brock先用驾驶座门上的按钮把车锁了，然后把车门用力关上。他尽快回来了，手臂下夹着几本书。像他保证的一样，他只离开了几分钟，而且他能够看到James在车里横跨了整个停车场盯着他。“拿着这些，” Brock告诉他，把这些书拿出来。当他进去后，他示意把那些书给回他，然后把中间那本拿出来。“还记得这个吗？”

“记得，” James小声地说，明显非常感兴趣，虽然他也明显在努力不表现出来。  
“看起来你的短期记忆还没坏。这本书之后还有两本续集。你先看在图书馆已经开始看的那本。当你看完这本的时候，你可以接着看完这三部曲。” 他举着“护戒使者”，然后一挑眉。“听起来不错？”

“不错，” James重复到。 他的目光在Brock手中的书上闪烁了一下，一瞬间分散了注意力，没有再盯着Brock肩膀上的安全区。当James被交给了那本书的时候，他几乎是急切地拿了过去，或者至少是他性格能表现出来的急切。“你想让我现在就开始看吗？”

“如果你想的话，你可以，” Brock说。

James点头，然后打开了书。Brock非常确定是那句钉在“如果你想的话”后面的“你可以”，使James能够去做这件事。车里一直都这么安静，不过起码现在James有了可以干的事情，而不只是盯着窗外。即便Brock的注意力在路上，他还能能够感觉到James对这本书特别感兴趣。 虽然他只看过第一部电影的一部分，但他知道魔戒三部曲恐怕是文学历史上最出色的三部曲了，所以他觉得这些书也没可能太难看。

而且它们明显让James有事干了。在去旅馆前，Brock再也没听到James发出一点声音，或者发现他的注意力没有在书上。Brock告诉James在取钥匙的时候，可以待在车里。然后他花了几分钟打电话叫了披萨，等他们到达房间的时候，他已经把电话挂了。James照理检查房间里有没有任何威胁，但除那以外，他只等着Brock的允许，然后继续坐回床上，看他的书。

“吃晚饭啦，” Brock二十分钟后宣布，在快递员走后把门关上。“你在吃完之前不准看书了。然后别因为你想去看书，就随便吃吃。”

“好的，长官。” James 说。

Brock非常想冒险告诉他停止叫自己“长官”了，但直到James康复更多以前，Brock还想保持着这个明显的命令关系。如果James在噩梦后又失控了，或者别的什么坏事又发生了，Brock还想能够轻易地让他软化下来。当James能自己管好自己后，Brock还打算跟他进行一番严肃的对话，告诉他为什么自己不能再管理他，或者拥有什么高于他的权力。但现在可不是那个对的时机。

取而代之，Brock递给他了几块披萨，在它们被拿走之后，给自己也拿了点东西吃。

他们最后把整个披萨都吃完了。或者准确说，Brock吃了四块，然后James把整个都吃了。他对这位前任杀手的食量感到特别惊奇，但这应该是因为James的新陈代谢还是什么。Brock从来没假装自己懂什么关于卡路里或者营养的知识，但他知道James肯定需要好多食物。他不确定他的钱包还能支撑得住，养一个超级士兵多久。可能他们需要比他想得早得多，就得回到复仇者大厦。

“我想你已经吃完了？” Brock问，看着那已经空了的披萨盒子。他只得到了一个词作为回答，一个James的专长。他点了点头，“你可以继续看你的书了。” 虽然他不太确定，但他觉得他已经学会了怎么对付James对命令的需要。虽然他更希望James只为自己着想，但他现在也真不能再期待James什么了。可能几周后会有点变化？

James回到了他的书那，Brock把披萨盒关上，把它先放在桌子上，因为他还不想把James自己一个人留在房间里。网上的信息里有提到Hydra的地方，但没有讲他们已经落败到什么境地。Pierce的死还是让他吓了一跳，但他也不能说他不感到高兴。这个人要对很多与James的管理跟惩罚的命令负责。Brock不知道绝大部分的命令，但他觉得如果James在他第一晚的噩梦意味着什么的话，这些经历肯定非常恶劣。

在James读书的时候，他随便看了看电视里的节目，同时把音量放低。他看了几个新闻台，直到讨论的焦点从航母事件换成了别的新闻。电视台们大概用了一个小时讲完了别的新闻，然后又回到了冬日战士的身上。Rogers昨晚结束了手术，然后已经召集了一个记者发布会，只用来说明他决定尽快找到Barnes，并且恳求所有有消息的人能够站出来，告诉他。他们甚至建了一个热线，Brock把号码记下来，存进了手机里。他没有想过用它，但在需要的时候能招来点帮忙总是好的。

“你准备好上床了？” Brock在十点半左右问。James从他的书里抬起头，他已经看完了一半左右。他点点头，低头记下页码，然后把书放在两床之间的床头柜上。Brock把房间大灯关了，用他手机的光照着，回去他的床。他再次检查一下手机里的闹钟，把被子拉到他的腰间。

当然了，James又做噩梦了。Brock叹了口气，离开了床，这一次他隔着被子敲了敲另一个男人的膝盖，以免又要被掐死。James惊醒，在床上转过身，把他骨折的手臂紧紧贴在他的胸上。他眼中的恐惧在他真正醒来，并且认出他在哪儿以后就消失了。“你想要干什么？”他小声地问。

“你做噩梦了，再一次，” Brock解释。“现在醒来了吧？”

“我醒来了，” James说。“你要跟我一起睡吗？”

Brock对这个问题感到挺惊讶，James感觉更像在陈述事实，而不是在要求他想要的东西。Brock不太确定James是不是真的想和他一起，不过介于昨天晚上就还挺好的，所以Brock决定听从一次。“好啊，” 他说，他把被子揭起来，进到床上。

在他能够转个身，把被子拉起来之前，James就取得了主动权。James一翻身，趴在Brock身上，把他的胯部往下压，然后把他们的嘴唇贴在一起。金属手指在Brock手臂上游离，最后停留在了他的肋骨上。

Brock打断了这个吻，在他还躺在床垫上的情况下，把他的头使劲往后靠。“刚刚那是什么意思？” 他质问道，完全猝不及防。但James并没有从他的身上移开。

“是你说你要跟我一起睡。我应该去取悦我的管理员们。让他们开心。让他们想要我，这样他们就不会离开了。”

“这些在你的任务指令里？” Brock质问道，更加震惊了。

“对。” James根本不知道为什么另一个男人会这么惊讶。事实上，他看起来有点不解。

“老天啊。” Brock闭上眼了片刻，然后叹了口气，努力思考他妈的，他到底应该怎么处理这个。这时James的嘴唇再起找到了他的，但Brock把他推开了。“停。给我下来。” 虽然另一个男人服从了，侧着躺着，然后面向他，但Brock能看出来他对于不被允许去取悦他的管理员，感到一点紧张。 “你不需要做这个。现在不用，将来也不用。我是你的管理员，但你不需要服从这一部分的任务指令。”  
“但是我想要，” James抗议道。“我想要你。” 他再次伸出手，想去碰碰Brock，但Brock在他能碰到自己之前，就把他的手推到到床垫上。

“不，你不想要。你被弄得一团糟的地方太多了，我都数不过来。即使你说你想要，再你变得更健康之前，谁也不能分辨出来这是你的任务指令在说话，还是你在表示你的允许（consent）。性爱离我们现在还远着呢。如果我伤害了你，Rogers会把我的头砍下来，然后挂在他的墙上。而且一起睡觉，跟一起上床是有区别的，我想如果你还有什么问题，你之后还可以问我。来吧，转过去，然后我们还能接着睡会儿。到早上再解决这些事。”

James顺从地转过身, 他的后背靠向了Brock。Brock把被子拉上来盖住他们，然后选择了镜面的姿势。幸好James不再对“取悦”他感兴趣了，虽然Brock严重怀疑，他从来就没有对任何人做这个而感兴趣过。看样子James作为Hydra的宠物杀手的同时还是他们的宠物婊子，Brock真的不应该这么惊讶。他得承认，如果将来还有相同的情况发生，他会非常开心，当然那时James得需要更多心理健康跟更少任务指令。但他根本就做不到跟James提这种事。

现在James把他们的肩膀紧紧靠在一起，就像他的确想要这种接触一样。Brock不觉得另一个男人知道一段感情是怎样的，但他确实在渴望某种不会导致疼痛的触摸。虽然他们之后发展出来的任何东西，都不太可能是不柏拉图式的，或者是不痛苦的，Brock现在起码可以尝试给James提供不与性有关的，同时也不痛的接触。（ While it wasn't too likely that anything would develop that wasn't platonic or harmful, Brock could at least try to keep James supplied with touch that wasn't sexual but didn't hurt either. 这句翻得不好，求建议）他不觉得James会想要任何让他想起Hydra的东西。

Brock知道他应该避免一切需要感情纠缠的事情，如果他们最后还是去了那大厦的话，Rogers绝不可能会让他们再有任何接触。Rogers可能会对James过于保护，以他们的历史来看，或者他会想把他们两个都关起来。但以Brock从新闻里看来的现状来看，估计是前者。但Brock真的不应该考虑这个。当James变得更健康，能够开始依靠自己时，或者至少不用那么依赖Brock时，James离开他都会是个更好的选择。而且这是互相的，前任杀手不再需要他的前任管理员，前任管理员也不需要一个成年的负担。反正不是好得那种的需要。虽然他们的后背紧紧地靠在一起，但Brock努力不想着这个，然后企图入睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢一切回复/问题/反馈 你们的回复就是我更新的动力w


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们终于spooning了

Chapter 7

 

结果显然最后他们都睡着了，因为早上Brock转过身时，James还在他身边睡着。当然不久James就醒来了，Brock现在已经学会了不再惊讶。他们花了十分钟离开房间，Brock注意到James确保他自己带着他的几本书。当Brock找到了一个吃早餐的地方后，他把车停在停车场的边缘，然后让James等着他买吃的。

他在回来的路上又偷了另一辆车（原文用 hotwired，我觉得应该就是用方向盘后边的电线打火），然后停在了一个从餐厅里看不到的死角，以防它主人发现。完成这个之后，他只花了几分钟就把卡车内部处理干净，和确保行李都转移了。

他们的新车是一个挺现代化的白色跑车。在略微乡村宾州显得稍微格格不入， 不过Brock打算要开始往大城市开了。如果什么事情发生了，他们也会更容易消失在人口众多的城市里，另一方面也有更多机会，获得他们逃跑时所需要的东西。再者，Brock身上开始没有多少现金了，他还需要去银行。当他把他账户里的钱都花光的时候，他们要么得入室抢劫哪里，要么就需要找个工作养活自己。James还没有工作的能力，除非是个暗杀的工作，而且Brock也不太确定他能再给James分配任务了。

“你还记得任何关于布鲁克林的事情吗？” Brock一边开上高速，一边问。他不觉得James会记得，但问一下总是好的。

“在那个逃生梯...我们会…我不知道。” James看起来对自己有点恼火，但Brock也真不能怪他。他在丢了钥匙的时候也会生气，丢了钥匙跟丢了整个人生是有多大的区别。

“好吧，没事的，” Brock告诉他。“我也不觉得你会记得任何事。虽然我们没有钱租公寓，但我们可以到处开车逛逛，也许你还记得什么。可能不是现在，但我保证很快我们就能去逛逛。我不知道我该用怎样的速度帮你适应现在，老天啊，我都不知道现在这样算不算太快了。” 他显然不会从James那得到个答案，一会后他就允许James继续看他的书去了。直到Brock停下来吃午饭前，一路上都很安静。

“好了，” 他说，想着也许这是个好主意。“我们要去吃点东西。我可以帮你看看菜单。你甚至都不用跟服务员说任何话，你可以只跟我说你想要什么。听起来不错？”

“对，” James 回答。

“那从悬崖上开下去呢，听起来也不错？”

“对。”

“知道我们是什么情况挺好的。好了好了，走吧。” Brock从车里出来，向餐厅走去。这是一个挺小的餐厅，这也是为什么他选了这里。比这更大地方会要么会让James进入警戒模式，要么就会让他感到恐慌。Brock像他说的那样帮他们两个都点了菜，虽然服务员因为James的沉默而给了他一个好奇的眼神，但她最后也没有说什么。他们毫无问题地吃着，虽然James的确盯着每个进来的人看着，就像他们全都是威胁一样，直到他决定他们不是什么威胁了，他才停止。

他们吃完后，Brock确保他们都在回到车上以前上了厕所。他知道他们俩还是很快就要去上厕所。公路旅行总是包含着很多这种休息时间。他们直到下午才停下来，Brock给了James10块钱，让他去加油站买两瓶可乐跟一些三明治。他给自己留下了可乐，让James留着那些三明治，因为很明显James比他吃得多多了。

James还在忙着看《护戒使者》，Brock只能自己跟自己作伴，其实这也跟另一个男人没开始读书前没有什么区别。他最后决定把电台打开，但是放得很小声。这些电台还在狂热地讨论着航母事件，但也提到那些被上传的大量文件也在以一种不寻常速度提供着信息。不同的电台感觉着重于不同的信息上，但Brock怀疑他们起码还得花一周左右互相对照。而且这个文件总汇感觉比他在图书馆花了几小时看的规模要大。

他最后又找了个图书馆，直到闭馆时间才离开。James也看完了《双塔奇兵》的前几个章节，但在去旅店的路上就把书放一边去了。Brock想不出为什么，但他觉得如果他开口问只会让James紧张，所以他还是保持沉默。

他们没有惹上什么麻烦地开了房间和叫了外卖。尽管Brock定了他平常食量三倍的吃的，James还是没有任何问题地，就把全部他不想吃的吃下去了。Brock很快就真的需要更多的钱了，毕竟他实际上在喂一个胃口有正常人三倍的人。当他们都吃完后，Brock把垃圾丢到走廊尽头的垃圾桶里，当他回来时，他发现James已经在一张床上看书了。电视里没什么好看的，所以Brock就开着一个新闻频道，以防有任何进展，但他也花多大注意力在看。

当然，James又做了噩梦。Brock一边离开床，一边用手背揉了揉眼睛，他疲倦地盯着电子钟的红光。他像昨晚一样晃着James的膝盖，他只花了几分钟就把James叫起来了。这次，在他进到床上前，Brock明确地说了他不是来寻求消遣的。Brock也不知道这什么时候就成了他们的惯例，但他并不是不感激。虽然主要是James从这里得到慰藉，但Brock不能否认，床上有另一个人在，让他也感觉好一点了。

早餐差不多跟昨天的午餐一样，James想办法吃了多得令人印象深刻的薄饼，而且还用着Brock从来没在任何人吃饭时见过的安静跟严肃地吃着。之后Brock加了油，在沃尔玛停了一下去买了点零食，从银行账户里取出了所以钱，最后往高速东北向开去。他们俩多多少少都很安静，James在看着书，Brock还在听着电台。很多Hydra的文件和神盾的文件同时被上传了，这样也会让人们更容易找到真相。如果最后法律要来制裁James了，也许他们还能有个机会来证明他的无罪。

他们在天黑前就回到了东北边的州。Brock在下午又加了一次油，用他的现金付的钱，他全部银行卡现在都已经一文不值了。因为旅店的大厅还有微波炉，所以他在商店里买了些微波炉晚餐，James把盒子里的塑料餐具拎出来，如果放在里面加热他们之后就吃不上了。他们很快就回到了他们的房间里，James也看起来更放松了。James现在在他周围时更自在了，虽然这很可能就是Brock自己的空想，他根本不期待他们之间现在能有什么好的进展，可能几周后会好一点吧。

虽然James看起来对Brock在他身边没有什么意见，但他的噩梦却更严重了。当晚，Brcok被俄语的恳求声吵醒，他完全被这外语跟房间的黑暗所迷惑了。“什么鬼？” 他抱怨道，一边横跨房间。介于这诡异的局面，他拿着他的手枪，然后试图叫醒James。这些声音在Brock碰到他一会后就停止了，但James额外花了几分钟才真正醒来。最初他想离开Brock，但Brock想办法抓住了他的金属手臂，然后把他固定住。James再也没有反抗他身上的手，他把脸转向Brock，但把视线保持在地上。

“你回来了？” Brock问，还是对杀手的力量感到警惕。James用俄语回答了他，他叹了口气。“我听不懂那个。你还记得英语吗？我们这儿说英语。” 不幸的是James就只是那么盯着他，像他完全没有概念Brock在讲什么一样。“哦，真是太好了。求求你告诉我这不是什么永久的改变。”

他仍然没有得到回答。James还在盯着他，Brock从来没有见过他这么迷失跟困惑。这根本就帮不上忙，如果James不能理解他，全部事情就会变得无数倍的困难。如果他们之间不能沟通，Brock就不能让他服从命令，或者在他惊恐的时候让他冷静下来。

“你真的能听到我吗？” Brock问，还是像以前一样没有得到任何答案。他在James耳边打了个响指，James看向侧面，头侧着，目光聚焦在Brock上。“别再那么看着我。” 这非常的让人紧张不安，实话说，这个九十五岁的前任杀手让他想起了什么走失的小孩。

“好吧。太棒了。” Brock完全没有主意了。他现在也许可以让James回去睡觉，然后祈祷他对英语的掌控力在早上就能回来。把它关机了，再把它重启，就像技术部门总是说的那样。他叹了口气，然后用膝盖轻轻推着James的。他花了好一会时间终于把James弄回床上，由于他们不能用语言交流，但他最后还是做到了。当他终于自己也能躺下时，James看着他就像他完全没有任何概念现在会发生什么，但他却模糊地希望后果会是好的一样。

Brock把毯子拉起来盖住他们，然后转过身背对着James，就像他之前做得一样。但当James靠近后，这开始感觉跟以前有点不一样，于是Brock转过头，越过他的肩膀看了一眼。另一个男人用前胸紧贴着Brock的后背，他其余的身体也都离得这么近，James在尝试在不拥抱Brock的情况下，得到尽可能多的肢体接触。既然Brock大概已经万劫不复了，而且James显然想要更多的接触，他决定就帮James帮到底吧。他把手向后伸，抓住了James人类的那只手，然后把James的手安置在他的胸上，他们的手指也保持着交叉。

不但没有向后靠，Brock的举动让另一个男人凑得更近了，前任特工现在能感觉到James的呼吸就打在他的脖子上。James的呼吸开始变得有点急促，Brock下意识地用他的大拇指揉着James的指关节，想让他安心。呼在他皮肤上的呼吸停止了几个心跳，如果不是因为James的身体放松了，Brock一定会开始担心。James的喉咙发出了一声呜咽，然后他把他的额头抵在Brock肩胛骨的衣服上，他动了下，他其中一只脚腕就可以跟Brock的脚缠绕在一起。虽然Brock更加惊讶了，但他还是最后一次用大拇指揉了揉他的手，然后在床上安定下来。

到了早上，James明显是先起来的那个，因为Brock开始意识到有人的嘴唇正贴着自己的皮肤。他转过头，然后发现James也在看着他，嘴唇还是贴在他肩膀跟脖子之间的交界处。“你现在能再次听懂英语了吗？” Brock问。James轻轻点了点头。“那你就需要停止了。你不需要取悦我。”

James侧了一下头，所以他的呼吸现在又重新打在Brock的脖子上，而不是在吻他。这可是个进步，虽然除这以外他还没有移动一下，他的身体还是在紧紧贴着另一个男人的身体。Brock没有抗议，由于他觉得James可能需要他所能得到的一切令人安心的接触。他们最后花了很长时间只是待在床上，而不是他像过去几天那样匆匆起床。最终Brock开始觉得饿了，他轻轻用他的手肘推了推James的身体。

“我们要起来吃点东西了，” Brock告诉他。他松开他的手，另一个男人也把他的手臂收回去，但他还是贴得很近。Brock终于想办法把他们俩解开，坐在床边上，低头看着James，他很好奇James是不是还和昨晚一样。但令人惊讶的是，他看起来更像是过去几天的自己，而且没有任何之前的困惑的征兆。

“所以昨晚到底是怎么回事？” Brock一边离开旅店的停车场，一边问。“你还记得你梦到什么了吗？”

“他们把我带回基地的时候，在下雪，” James轻声说。“他们说这是有目的的。这是为了Hydra的利益。我的命令是服从他们想要的任何事。但当他们把我带到实验室的时候，我…”

“你那时没有服从他们，是吗？”

“没有。他们说他们会惩罚我，等他们结束后。”

“他们把你带回基地的目的是什么，你还记得吗？”

“为了科学。他们换了一个新的活体解剖领导，他想要做实验。”

Brock猛地踩下刹车，车被迫在路上漂移了一下。他们幸好这路上只有他们这一辆车，不然他们就会惹上一堆麻烦，但现在Brock的注意力可不在那。“活体解剖？” 他重复道。

“对。他们得到的研究是宝贵的。这帮了他们。”

“他们折磨你，而且很可能是毫无原因的。”

James瞥了他一样，有点困惑。“这是为了Hydra的利益（good），” 他重复道。

在他最开始的震惊过后，Brock开始继续开车。“Hydra从一开始就没有好过（good：利益/好，这里Brock说了个双关）。它是一个差点杀了你的，一团糟的恐怖组织。这种对待不是正常的，没有人应该允许这些发生，更别说直接自己执行了。”

“但这是为了Hydra的利益，” James告诉他。“这胜过一切。”

“这再也不重要了。再也没有Hydra了，即便Hydra还在，他们也永远都不应该把这个列入考虑。我再也不会让任何人对你做这种事了，你懂了吗？再也不会了。这根本就不是你应受的。” Brock叹了口气，盯着路看，就跟那是他们所有问题的源泉一样。“James，我真的很抱歉这些发生在你身上了。”

“这是为了Hydra的利益（good）。”

Brock掉个头，重新改变了他们车的方向。“我们会吃点好的（good）早餐。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢一切回复/留言/反馈/kudos 你们的支持就是我更新的动力


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

“吃点好的”最后成了华夫饼。Brock设法在这个餐厅里找到了最没人的地方，然后点了足够给四个人吃的早餐。James像盯着外星人一样，盯着装奶油的罐子，直到Brock拿一小块华夫饼沾了些，然后递给他。虽然他没有想把整个罐拿去，但Brock能看出来他喜欢这个，或者是以他的标准所表现出来的喜欢吧，于是Brock又给James的其中一块华夫饼分配了厚重的一勺。

他们好好花时间吃他们的早餐。Brock缓慢地吃着，留给James足够时间挑拣他的食物。他注意到另一个男人总是先打量一番他的食物，再真正地放进嘴里。Brock真的不太想问为什么，也不太想知道原因。特别在半个小时以前他才听到了那些事。活体解剖根本就是诡异。而且还有人想要重复做这个，还做实验？这根本就是一个新级别的操蛋的待遇。他头一次在想，James到底是怎么从Hydra对他做的事里活下来的。这比他所想的可糟糕多了。

这也就意味着他很可能会面临同样糟糕的局面。如果James从噩梦里醒来后变得又暴力又毫无判断力，而不是迷惑跟毫无判断力，Brock很可能就要用他的生命买单了。他不再想伤害James了，鉴于他以前真的伤害过，但如果他真的被逼到那种境地的话，他宁愿是James被杀。当然如果这个真的发生了，Rogers会非常乐意地把他当成Hydra给抓起来，但首先Rogers他们需要能抓到他。

“你好了吗？” 他问James，一分钟后他注意到另一个男人的盘子空了。  
“是的。”  
他们等了几分钟结账，然后Brock带着头回到车上。这次他没有马上打开那些新闻电台，取而代之他调到了FM电台，然后找到了一个播从七十年代到现在的所有音乐的台。尽管他对音乐没有什么偏好，但是他觉得James更容易接受那些经典的东西，一些现代的歌连Brock自己都觉得奇怪。

他们开过西佛吉尼亚州，到了马里兰州，再开回了宾州。Brock觉得他自己就像个盘旋着的秃鹰，他们的路线模式也开始形成了。但现在来看，离复仇者大厦太远还不是个选择。尽管Hydra暂时被迫转为地下，Brock不用想也知道，回收James肯定是他们最优先项之一。毕竟James毫无疑问地是世界上最成功的杀手之一，而且再加上Hydra按在他身上的指令们，他也是最顺从的一个。“空白”这个词，真正地在James身上有了不同级别的意义。

“你说你对纽约的事一点都不记得了，对吧？” Brock一边开车一边问。

“对，” James回答。

“这样吧，我们明天下午就能会回到布鲁克林了。我们应该可以在今晚停下来，修整的镇子里，找到个小图书馆。我在网上找到了你的旧军队文件。你可能应该看看，可能会帮你想起什么不是太痛苦的东西。而且这些是关于你..所以我想你应该要知道。不知道关于自己的一切肯定很难，你甚至不知道你的名字是不是你的。”

James只瞥了Brock一眼，而且他看起来略微困惑。Brock也许不应该怪他。这才过了几天，他就开始跟James说他应该发觉他的存在里有什么东西不在了，而且他还应该想要把它们找回来。像这样事情应该缓慢地花几周时间让他适应，但Brock从来都不是个耐心的人。

剩下的路除了电台以外就没有什么声音了。James把时间都花在阅读上，偶尔会因为电台播得某些歌而抬起头。所有这种打断都像是发自他的好奇心，而不是来自任何负面的反应，所以Brock也就让他一个人呆着。当他们在加油站停下来的时候，Brcok看到不远处的电视说，Rogers已经在寻找Bucky的路上了。他挺惊讶的，Rogers这么快就能够出来了，介于他刚刚才被多次枪击。但他想这应该是因为血清的关系他才能够比正常人快那么多倍地康复。

再晚一点时，Brock在挺乡下的新泽西州找到了个旅店，然后开了个房间。然后他带着James去当地的图书馆，里面就只有三个人，而且他们都没有在最远处的电脑那里。幸运的是这空旷的图书馆确保了，当James对这些文件有了某种反应时，也不太会有什么坏事会发生。Brock坐了下来，然后把硬盘连接好，等着文件夹出现在屏幕上，接着再搜到他想要的文件。

“这个，” 他说，并向前倾。当它打开后，他告诉James如何用鼠标向上向下划，然后就站了起来。James在一点鼓励后接过了他的位子，但还是坐在椅子的边缘，就像他在期待椅子来咬他。Brock站在旁边，用身体挡着屏幕，然后盯着James的脸，等着任何他们需要停下的征兆。

James浏览了下文档，就像这跟他没有任何私人联系，并且他表现得就像这个文档跟普通的购物清单没有任何区别一样。但接着他又仔细看了一次，这次他真的看进去了。他重复读了好几次他的“死亡”原因，然后又重复看他执行过的任务记录，直到Brock让他停下来，别再看这个了。二十分钟过去后，James才抬起头开着他，看样子看完了这些文档。介于James看起来还好，Brock就允许他看其他关于他的文档。当James终于看完时，已经差不多到了图书馆的闭馆时间。Brock把硬盘拿下来的同时，图书管理员就走过来告诉他们图书馆很快就要关门了。Brock向她保证他们很快就走，然后领着James从后门出去。

“所以，你对这些信息总汇怎么想？” Brock一边问，他们一边走向停着他们车的那个停车场。他们的车停在一个超市门口，这样就会比较难追踪他们到图书馆，再到他们的旅馆。“你觉得你还好吗？”

James的回答跟Brock所期待的基本上没什么区别。“这些信息并没有使我接受的任务指令或者命令无效。而且我并没有任何除了为我的任务效力以外的程序。”

“与Rogers队长有关的任务已经结束了，” Brock提醒他。“你目前还没有下一个任务。”

“如果我没有一个任务，任务指令要求我把自己交给最近的Hydra基地，等待维护与冷冻。”

“好好，那些再也不会发生了。新的命令是不允许你自己去服从这些维护跟冷冻；避开任何除我以外的Hydra的人；不要再让任何人伤害你。你懂了吗？” James看起来不太确定，但他还是点头表示同意。“所以，关于这些信息，你自己是怎么想的？”

“我在Hydra把我弄成他们的武器以前还拥有些什么。知道这个...挺奇怪的。”  
“怎么奇怪？”  
“我不是人类，但从这些看来，我曾经有过像人一样的经历。这根本就讲不通，但这些文件刚刚好是在我被Hydra正式使用前的，我只能猜测这全是为我的突然出现编的故事。”

“你以为你自己就这么从不知道哪里蹦出来，然后就变成了这么大的人？” Brock难以置信地问。

“我对人类繁殖并不熟悉。”

“不，这不是那个意思。你刚刚看到的文件上写着你是被生出来的。James，你不只是一个武器。看看你的存在吧，你一直都是人类。Hydra在你从火车上摔下来后找到了你，然后夺走了你。他们没有创造你，他们把你从你拥有的生命中偷走了。”

James沉默了一分钟，也许更久，显然在思考这些新的信息。“这是为了Hydra的利益。” 他最后说道。

Brock恼火地叹了口气。“不，这只是因为他们找到了个无助的士兵，然后决定看看他们能在这士兵死之前，都在他身上做什么实验。但因为你有血清，所以你没有死。无论他们在四十年代对你做了什么事，你都活下来了了，证据就是你现在还在活着。Hydra那些人没有在山谷里就杀了你的唯一原因，就是因为他们全是虐待狂，而且想让你受苦。这就是你在第一次被注射后，你全部管理员只想对你做的事。”

“你就曾是个管理员。你应该知道没有人被允许这样说话。”  
“我不是你的管理员。”  
“你不是管理员也不是目标。你对我来说，立场是什么？”  
Brock犹豫了，鬼知道他该怎么回答这个问题。“我是个朋友，”他决定。“你听我的并服从我，但我不想去伤害你。虽然我曾和你的管理员们工作过，有时还不得不惩罚你。” 惩罚包括大量的罪恶，但Brock基本不从中得到任何享受，不像其他那些管理员队伍里的人。而现在他再不用回答任何人的问题，或者确保他自己不被怀疑上，所以他早就决定James会从他这得到他能做到的最好的招待。

“这是可以接受的，” James告诉他。他看起来对继续这个对话不太感兴趣了，虽然Brock非常确定他还是只有在有人跟他讲话的时候，才会开口讲话。

晚餐非常安静，虽然这跟平常也没有什么区别。Brock都懒得在晚餐后还把灯留着，他就直接上床了。如果James会记得一些新的记忆，Brock也不确定会是好的还是坏的，而且Brock也累了。当他去跟James一起睡时，另一个男人总是显得更加放松了，但Brcok不想就这么每个晚上都自动去那边，就像他有什么权利这样做一样。他其实有点惊讶，James还能从他那得到任何慰藉，介于Brock曾伤害过他。如果他可能会伤害到一个根本什么都不记得的男人，或者要冒一辈子都要背着坏印象的风险的话，他宁愿每一次都当个懦夫。

令人惊讶的是，Brock一晚都没有听到任何值得醒来的东西。当他在早上醒来时，James还在睡着，并且也没有什么明显的痛苦，所以Brock也没怎么敢四处移动。虽然James很快也醒来了，很快他们又回到了高速上。

“看起来你睡得挺好，” Brock提到。“昨晚的梦挺好？” 他得到了一个点头，决定再追问一句。“你从你的梦里，还记得什么吗？”

“有一个非常瘦削的小孩在一个公寓里。就一刚出街头的小混混。” James的一个嘴角轻轻翘起了片刻，尽管Brock确定James并没发觉。“他一边笑着什么电台里讲的东西，一边在做晚饭。他看到我可真高兴。”

“听起来你记起来一些战前的东西。在他去重生计划之前，Steve可是非常瘦而且非常多病。对于你们俩战前住在一起，我不会太惊讶。人们老是怀疑你们俩之间有点什么，至少是现代的人。尽管这不是什么你那时会承认的东西，但现在大多数的人都能接受了。”

“我们很亲密。然后战争发生了，然后他失去了我。”

“你想回到他那儿吗？” Brock问，好奇James怎么想的。

“我没有被植入渴望的程序。”

Brock只需要听前三个字，他就需要翻个白眼。“好吧好吧。现在这听起来像是个标准回答了。介于你明显根本就不在意，我们这个下午就会去布鲁克林了。我不觉得任何人会搜查我们，如果我们走路的话。反正我们现在也需要另一辆车了。如果你看到了任何你认识的东西，你就告诉我，那些你不太确定的东西也行。”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“好的，长官。”  
“你甚至不用管我叫长官。我其实更喜欢你不这样叫。叫我Brock吧。”  
“好的，Brock。”  
这也太色情了，Brock几乎又翻了个白眼，但他只是点点头。“好的，我们中午吃个浸泡在死亡里的快餐，然后我们就接着开车。听起来还行？”

“是。”

“好极了。” 他们把车停在快餐隔壁的停车场里，然后他们就把车留在那。像两个普通人一样，向纽约市中心走去。虽然他们根本就不是什么普通人，但也没人多看他们两眼。Brock从便利店里偷了点东西，然后把James按进平民的衣服里，然后把他的头发都扎起来。他根本不像那个全身武装好的冬日战士了。

他们随意走了一个小时，直到他们终于找到了什么。James在一条小巷前僵硬了，他的目光在两侧的建筑物游走着。Brock问他怎么了，但也没得到回答，这个深色头发的士兵走进了这条小巷。他终于转过头看向Brock，一个半好奇，半困惑的表情出现在他的脸上。

“我记得这里。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢一切评论/点赞/反馈/问题 无beta


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前提：Brock跟James兜兜转转终于回到了布鲁克林，更多记忆开始复苏。  
> 这章挺重要的，翻译了挺久，我特别喜欢Brock的那种非常简单的逻辑，有些时候简单的方法更触动人吧。美队三的james真的特别让人心疼，一直在想如果电影里也有个像Brock这样的有耐心的，而且是比较中立的人帮他过渡就好了
> 
> 谢谢评论/反馈/问题/kudos 这些才是更新的动力

Chapter 9

 

Brock没指望这么快就有事情要发生。“好吧，” 他说。“好的记忆还是坏的记忆？”

“我...我不知道。” James感觉到不安，一部分是因为他认为他应该知道答案，另一部分是因为他的无知，令他在之后会需要受到惩罚。

“是关于什么的记忆？”

“坐在安全出口那，”James说。“在一个夏天的下午，当我们还是孩子的时候。我们会看着底下的人穿过这个巷子，我们还会坐在走廊的最边缘，把脚伸出栏杆。他总是在画画。总是在笑。”

“你记起了你跟Steve？” Brock问。

“不，Steve在桥上时要大多了…在航母上也是…我记得的那个人要小点。”

Brock有了个主意。他把手机掏出来，在上面按了一会，然后举着它给James看。“是他吗？” 上面是Steven Rogers在注射血清之前的样子，当他还是一个瘦小的孩子时。

James盯着那照片。“就是他。他是谁？”

“这就是Steve。在战争开始前。” Brock跟James一起站在巷子里，解释了重生计划，解释了为什么Steve能从一个几乎在挣扎着生存的男孩，变成了一个各种意义上的超人类。Brock花了挺长时间，主要是因为James不想要问问题，哪怕在某几个地方他明显对某些事不太确定，所以Brock最后只能开始唠叨，他叙述了他所知的全部，概括了重生计划，然后叙述了Rogers短暂参与过的第二次世界大战。

当他讲到Steve是如何跟飞机一起扎进冰里时，他没有具体提James自己的“死亡”，他只是在叙述中提了下。这可不是什么你想要告诉，一个有比美国政府还有更多问题的，不稳定的杀手的事。James也没有问，以他以往的沉默的历史来看，Brock没感到特别惊讶。当Brock终于讲完后，他们一同安静了几分钟。

“好的，” James小声地说。他说完后，他就感觉失去了所有再留在巷子里的欲望，他再次走回主道上。Brock在几秒钟后跟了上来，在他的左边大步走着。

“你接下来想去哪？” Brock问。

“我没有被植入有欲望的程序。”

“你刚刚就想进去那个巷子里。”  
James在那之后立即停了下来，他呆住了，盯着Brock看。“我想？”

“对。” Brock把他从路中间拽出来，拽到街上一处没人的地方。“我没有给你下命令，你自主地做了一件事。这或多或少就是“想要东西”的定义。”

“但我不被允许去想要东西，” James告诉他。“我不能想要他们。” 他听起来像是不顾一切地想说服自己。

Brock不太确定这到底是不是个好事。James明显不能一辈子都在Hydra植入程序的控制下生活，但他们还是非常可能进展得太快了。他基本上不知道他在做什么，而且他作为一个事实般知道，James也不知道他在做什么。所以当他们俩都在黑暗中摸瞎时，他决定先带着头，至少让James把这整套“不能渴望东西”的程序扔出他的系统。

“听着，” Brock说，努力保持他的声音又平和又小声。“你允许去渴望东西。无论何时你看到了什么你想要的东西，你都允许向我要它们。我想给你所有对你最好的东西，这就意味着我想让你去想要东西。每个人都想要些什么，在他们还是小孩子的时候就是这样了。成年人也会想要东西的，而且还会想要很多。”

“但我不是人，” James告诉他。

这让Brock措手不及了。“什么。” 这是个肯定句，不是个问题，但他的语气充满了震惊。

“是的，你是的。James，你是个人类，一个人，一个智人，或者其他什么存在的身份。如果你不是一个人，Hydra根本就不需要持续洗脑你还有伤害你。如果你不是个人，你根本就不会去想要反抗他们，也不会给他们找麻烦了。”

“我在战场上并不是个麻烦，” James愤怒地抗议着。“我是他们的拳头，他们的武器。我是他们完美的士兵。”

“但你首先是个人。你可以停止当个士兵，但你不能停止当个人。Hydra再也不拥有你了，你再也不用服从他们的程序或者他们的欲望。你唯一需要听从的两个人就是我跟你。好吗？”

“好的。” James沉默了片刻，才再次开口说话。“如果我不是人类，你就会把我留在Hydra那吗？”

“我会的。” Brock直接回答到。“因为你就不会处于痛苦中，或者寻求帮助了。”

“但我不是人类，我还是处于痛苦中，” James告诉他。”疼痛没有使我成为人类。

James的固执正在迅速铲除Brock的耐心。“如果我打了这栋楼一拳会发生什么事呢？” 他问。“这堵墙什么都不会感觉到，但我很可能会把我的手搞骨折。我是个人类，所以我会感觉到疼痛，但这面墙就不是人类。只要你还能感觉到疼痛，只要你还能走路，还能说话，还能感受到任何感情，你就是人类。你明白了吗？”  
“我明白了，” James回答。

Brock还没有被说服。“还记得那个在我们离开地堡之后，我带你去见的医生吗？你在他固定你手臂的时候尖叫了。那很痛，对吗？” James用点头代替回答，他的身体紧绷着，Brock伸出手让他安定下来。“我不会再次伤害你了，别担心。但如果你不是人类的话，你就不会有那种感觉了。”

James现在明白了。Brock能从另一个男人那种低头看着自己，然后再看向Brock，明显在比较着他们身体上的相似性的中看出来。“我是个人，” 他终于开口，就像他在测试着这些词在他嘴唇上的感觉。“我..人。”

“是的，伙计，你是的，” Brock告诉他，难以忍住他的微笑。James对这个话题显得非常固执，但Brock几乎可以肯定这是因为Hydra的程序，而不是来自他自己的想法。但这两者的界线在James脑中一定非常模糊，毕竟他经历了那么多次洗脑，清除记忆，还有虐待。

“我不知道这是什么意思，” James坦白道。这是他另一个之后需要惩罚的失败。

“这样吧，我可以告诉你。这样说吧，人类问很多很多问题。像，所有时间都是。有些人会问问题多到我都没有办法全部回答他们。”

“所以我可以问问题？”

“你当然可以。”

“什么使头发有了不同的颜色？”

这肯定不是个Brock一直期待着的问题。他解释了他知道的所有有关基因的知识，和父母可以把这些特征遗传给他们的下一代，James在一边听着。他们最后又开始走路，James不时打断Brock对他最初问题的解释，并问更多的问题。Brock知道他这是打开了一扇通向庞大可能的门。James可能在接下来几天内都不会停止问问题，但James当然值得知道任何他想要去了解的东西。

他们在布鲁克林中漫步，慢慢消耗他们的时间，但大多数时间，James都在尽可能地问更多的问题。Brock有时会被其中的一些问题难倒，然后不得不用手机查，但大多数问题都是他能够回答的。显然，知道他是人类对James来说意味着很多，虽然现在他还被分散了心思，但Brock还是有一点惊讶，有人居然能够像这样完全地被蒙骗。

午餐是个挺有趣的事件。Brock在路边买吃的的推车那买了几个热狗，还专门买了几个用锡纸包着的，塞在他的口袋里。以James以往那种吃饭的方式来看，这完全就是必要的。James试验了各种不同的酱料，Brock还给他吃了一口他自己的什么东西都有的热狗。当第一批热狗都被吃掉后，Brock掏出一个被包好的热狗，无言地递给他。

在午餐之后，他们去了一个公园。Brock不知道它叫什么名，不过它被维持得很好，而且还有很多不同的小径，所以他跟James能够找到一个远离交通的路。James开始问更多的问题，这让Brock开始谈起了很多他从来没有考虑过的事。他把手机里的字典打开，然后随机点一些词，然后他们光是查看这些就花了一个小时。

当天色逐渐变暗时，Brock建议他们要开始找旅馆了。他觉得James把这个当成了一个命令来看待，从他极快的回复就能显示出来，但今天Brock不想再开启一个话题了。说服James他是人类已经足够了，而且使James对他全部的命令都能做出反应，最终应该也是会有帮助的。Brock也许要感到愧疚，对于思考这些东西，但是他没有。

他们轻易就找到了个地方。Brock把他们上一辆车，在弃车前都清理干净了，所以他们在离开布鲁克林之前还需要再偷一辆，但Brock觉得留在这也挺好的。对James来说应该也挺有益的，介于他就是在这一片长大的。老天，他们就在这呆了十分钟，他就开始回忆起事情了。

“所以你晚餐想要吃什么？” 他冲James喊，James正在检查房间里的洗手间。

“那家在街尾的中餐馆闻起来挺好的。” James小心地看着他，就像他自己可能不被允许回答。

Brock冲着他微笑。“是呀，是挺好的，不是吗？我打赌它也肯定尝起来不错。你怎么看？”

“有可能吧，” James含糊地回答，听着有点小心翼翼。

“你想跟我一起来呢，还是你想留在这里，然后让我点点什么给你？” Brock问。

“你最终都是要给我选的，” James提醒他。

“你想跟我一起来呢，还是你想留在这里？” Brock重复道。

“我应该跟你一起去，以免有什么事发生了。”

“好的，那你准备好走了？”

“好了。”

“好极了，我们走吧。” Brock把门锁上，把钥匙放好，然后走向人行道的方向。James就跟在他的身后，并且从他不频繁的几瞥里，Brock能看出来他正在侦查他们的周围。“嘿，你还好吗？” 他问。

“不重要，” James嘟囔着，他就像盯着个恶魔一般，盯着一个哭哭啼啼的小孩。

“不，认真的，你还好吗？”

“还好。”

“不喜欢那个小孩，我知道了。”

“对。”

“是啊，我们都不喜欢。” Brock小声地吓唬他，然后抓到了一个来自James的半好奇半谨慎的目光。“他们又大声又吵，而且根本就不能自己做什么事。非常烦人。我的意思是，每个人都有是小孩的时候，但生物可真是奇怪啊。”

James抬了下眉毛，但没有回复。他一路上都保持安静，偶尔看向某些他显然觉得是威胁的人。当他们终于到达那个餐馆时，他显得更加好奇，而不是防守性的，但Brock当然没有在尝试说，他知道在James脑袋里在发生什么事了。

“这地方挺好，” Brock评论道。这地方跟个加油站的便利店一样大，播放着东方音乐，有着浓厚气味的烟雾，墙上还喷着金色的龙。餐馆左边的桌子基本上都满了，但等待的队伍还不算长。有那么一瞬间，Brock考虑要不要在这吃，但他想还是不要冒这个险了，至今为止他们这一天都非常的好。没花多久就轮到他们点餐了，Brock在给自己点了后，每样都点了些，介于他知道James会吃特别多。在他们的食物好了后，Brock把大部分的袋子都递给了James，然后在出去的时候帮James抵着门。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无beta 感谢任何kudos/评论/反馈/问题

Chapter 10

 

Brock非常确定在他们能回去酒店房间里之前，他就要再也感受不到他的指尖了。James只用担心一副手指，所以Brock把大部分的袋子都给了他，以便去开门。他们进去后，Brock让James去四处打量一下，确保这个房间里的一切都还好，然后自己把食物都拿出来。虽然他非常确定一切都好，但看起来James最近开始对他们的个人安全，变得有点偏执地在意。Brock在感到非常荣幸的同时，他还是在努力找出如何能在任何人都不受伤，或者受到更多心理创伤的前提下，对待另一个男人。如果这意味着James要不停地，像条狗一样在房间里兜圈，Brock也完全能就放任他去吧。

“嘿，James，吃的好了，” Brock说道。几秒钟后，那个深色头发的杀手就这么直接出现在了他的身后。Brock努力不被吓一跳，并递给他了一盒外卖，然后也给自己捡起来了一盒。“你想吃什么就吃什么，把你不喜欢的都留下。如果你什么都不喜欢，别担心，我们还能去汉堡王或哪里。”

“这挺好的，” James小声地说。

“你是真的喜欢呢，还是你只是在说“好的”？”

“两者都是。”

“那就好。我很高兴你喜欢。” 说实话，Brock根本不在意。但如果他跟James之间还想要发展出什么正常的东西，而不是只停留在管理员/杀手的关系的话，Brock就需要做些额外的工作。比如在James表现地有偏好的时候，让他去承认，这估计是个很好的第一步。

James看起来并不是太相信Brock，但他也继续吃了。他至少吃了大部分Brock给他的，所以Brock不太担心他会饿到死。他买了足够他们俩的吃的，介于Brock还记得James的新陈代谢。而且惊人的是，他们居然还有一点剩菜。Brock把多余的食物放在桌上，然后去把垃圾都丢掉。当他回来时，James还坐在另一个男人上次见到他的地方，当然这也不能再让他感到惊讶了。

Brock把他的钥匙放在桌上，然后把他的鞋脱掉。“嘿，我要去开电视了，你觉得还好吗？”

“还好，” James小声地说。

“如果你想的话，你可以去别的地方，” Brock告诉他。“就别不告诉我一声，就离开这个房间，好吗？”

“我不会的，” James回答。他的目光从Brock身上移走，短暂地停留在了电视上，然后又安定在了对面墙上的某处。  
Brock没有再费事，努力去让他改变他的主意，就取而代之地他开始随便换频道。没有任何人能够从Brock的直接命令中获益。他从不怀疑James有一套预设命令，并且Brock也不可能避开全部。反正Steve都会为发生的事情，让他付出生命代价，但Brock并不想让自己再往，他跳进去的泥潭里挖深坑了。而且Hydra也不是不会在看到他的那一秒就把他杀了，毕竟他可是偷走了他们最有价值的资产。

既然电视上什么有趣的东西都没有，Brock就拿了套换洗衣服，然后去洗了个澡。在他走的时候，James显然决定移动到床上。Brock思考了一下为什么他只有在他一个人的时候，才会去选择换地方，但Brock也就让这事过去了。他们已经有足够的问题了，Brock不需要再去质疑他的小小举动。不算上他们之间所发生的事，James也毫无疑问地会发展出一个惊人的自卑心理，并且Brock不需要再让事情变得更坏了。（这里是说Brock不想再让James怀疑自己了，并觉得自己没有达到人的标准）

当晚，Brock被男人尖叫的声音所惊醒。他现在已经太熟悉James的声音，以至于他都半个身子出了床，他的大脑才完成分辨出他听到了什么。无论这个男人在梦中面对什么，Brock都无法叫醒他，而且他拒绝凭借暴力的手段，虐待他直到他醒来。幸运的是，那些尖叫在几分钟后就停止了，但James还在睡梦中呻吟。

Brock意识到他做什么都不能帮到James了，于是他把他们床中间的台灯打开，然后在自己的床上坐下来。当James醒来后，Brock还可能能够去安抚他，但现在他知道，如果他在另一个男人醒来时坐在他床边，Brock非常可能会失去一只手。介于那会对他们俩都不太好，于是他决定就这么等着。如果James没有醒来，这些噩梦就会责任发展，然后让他处于相对的安全。

当James醒来时，他醒来地又突然又完全，那最后一声尖叫在他的喉咙里被生生掐断。他把毯子都从他的身上猛地拉开，然后几乎就这么从床上跳下去，把Brock理所当然地吓了一跳。James最后站在了最远处的墙前，为他从噩梦中感受到的情绪而颤抖着。Brock叹了口气，然后站起来，举起他的手，让James看到他的手都是张开的，并且什么也没有拿着。  
“你回来了？” Brock小心地问。James被他的声音吓得一哆嗦，但轻声回答肯定，他低下头把他的脸藏起来。“我不会去伤害你的。我保证。” 他往前走了一步，James从他的方向转开，控制着自己，而且明显就在等待着伤害。Brock愤怒地哼了一声，看着James对那个声音的反应，他立即就后悔了，“好的，好的，对不起。我说了我不会伤害你，并且我不会的。”

他们花了半个小时才让James冷静到他不再明显地害怕Brock。他最后在地上坐了下来，身体颤抖着，目光停留在远处的某一点。介于显然他短时间内都不会改变了，Brock也坐了下来，然后等着他从地上站起来。一个小时过去了，James才移动了一点，并且他只是查看了一下Brock的地点，然后就再次底下他的头。

“你整晚都打算留在地上了？” Brock问，努力不要听起来太想质问。

“它会听从任何命令，” James几乎毫无音调地回答了他。

“哦，你他妈在逗我，” Brock说着，并嘟囔了一声。“大半夜的，然后发生了这个？” 有很多他想在这个太早的早晨做的事，但跟一个有问题的超级士兵正常可不是其中一个。

“它不理解这个命令，” James告诉他，“因此它需要惩罚。”

Brock真的认真地考虑就这么回到床上去算了，但这肯定在之后会让事情变得更糟糕，所以他放弃了任何能在一个小时内开始睡觉的打算。“站起来，然后来这，” 他命令到，自己也站起来。James立即服从了，并没有把视线离开地上。Brock把手放在他的前臂上，保持着他的触碰尽量地轻，然后把他的手指向上滑，围着另一个男人的手肘。“看着我的眼睛。你没有在Hydra的统治下了，并且你不需要再服从他的程序。你需要服从的人只有你自己与我，而且某天你也不再需要服从我了。某天当你变得健康的时候。你理解我的命令了吗？”

“你希望我只服从你的命令，直到你决定我可以只受我的控制。你还命令我不服从我的预设程序。”  
“而且我命令你像一个自由的人一样举止，并且做任何你想做的事，直到我告诉不行。你需要在你做事情前问我，但你并不需要害怕我。你明白了吗？”

“我明白了，” James回答。

Brock把James拉得更近，他一只手停留在James的后腰上，另一只手放在他的后脑勺上。James把他的额头放在Brock的肩膀上，他的手垂在他的身体两侧，但他的身体在靠向Brock的。“如果你能相信我的话，就相信我。还有我会保证你安全的。我也承诺了这个。没有人会再来伤害你了。” 他能感觉出James正在靠着他放松，所以他头一次保持了沉默，就只是等着。虽然站着不动，还一句话也都不说让他快疯了，但他并不想破坏James现在给他的信任，而且也不想让事情在将来变得更难。最终James发出了颤抖的一声，稍微转过他的头，让他的呼吸打在Brock的锁骨上。  
“你现在想回到床上去了吗？” Brock问，保持他的声音低沉。

“如果我回去的话，那些梦也会回来的，” James毫无音调地回答。

“但我会把他们赶走的，” Brock承诺到。“我保证让你安全，还记得吗？你相信我能做到吗？”

“我相信，” James嘟囔道。

“你肯相信我，这一点很好。我很为你骄傲。” Brock已经注意到，James看起来特别喜欢自己的行为被受到肯定，所以他决定在接下来的几天试试水。但现在他应该就只需要让另一个男人去睡觉。他让James回到床上，然后加入了他。“让你自己舒服点。” James最后选择背靠着Brock，紧贴着另一个男人的前胸，他抓着Brock跨过他腰部的手臂。介于James是选择这样躺着的人，Brock一言不发地让他这样。而且尽管James比他高了快一英寸，他看起来更喜欢被抱着而不是自己入睡。Brock肯定不会去抱怨，只要他们之后不会有什么问题。

几个小时后James的噩梦也回来了，就在天空在早晨刚刚开始亮起来时。那些呻吟跟颤抖让Brock比受害人更早起来，然后他小心地让James醒来。“嘿，你醒了，” 他轻声说，一只手在James手臂上抚摸着。“我把噩梦赶走了，就像我保证的。你是安全的。”  
James花了几分钟才停止颤抖。Brock轻声地对他讲话，让他冷静下来。最终James转过来，鼻子贴着Brock的衣服，他的手指们紧紧地攥着另一个男人肋骨上的布料。“我…对不起，” 他道歉着。“你什么时候要惩罚我？”

“我不会去惩罚你的，” Brock告诉他。“感觉害怕不是错事。每个人都会有情绪。你不会因为感受到了情绪而被伤害。” 或者至少Brock不会去伤害他。这些情绪本身就足够有攻击性了，取决于另一个家伙感受到的是那些。“你现在感觉好了？”

“是的。”

“如果你不好的话，你也可以告诉我的。我不会因为你感觉不好而惩罚你。事实上，我不会为了任何事惩罚你，除非你伤害了别人。而且只要你还跟我在一起，你就可以想和做任何你想的事，只要没有任何人受伤。这包括你自己。不要伤害你自己。所以…你还好吗？”

“不，” James低声说。

“没关系的，” Brock告诉他。“天啊，别为这个担心。你还累吗？” James点点头，然后Brock给了他一个微笑。“我们可以一整天都留在床上。这根本无所谓。因为我们最终还要起来吃东西，但除那以外我们可以做任何你想做的事。”

James深吸了一口气，然后微微地点点头。Brock挪动了下，这样他就可以更舒服地抱着James，然后他也安静了下来。如果James想说话的话，他很愿意说点什么。除那以外Brock非常愿意就安静一会，介于James说他累了。如果他有那个机会，Brock会非常乐意把这个处理这个古怪的超级士兵的机会给别人。人们还以为生气的小孩是一群恶魔，但他们可都没见到一个“职业级”的超级士兵缺少睡眠的样子。（原文用的 major-league）

他们最终花了几个小时留在床上。Brock平常喜欢在他们早上一起床后就尽快消失，但James估计能用到所有他能有的安定感，所以Brock就让他睡吧。James几次有了痛苦的征兆，但Brock都安抚他回到睡眠中。当James终于在床上转过身，然后伸懒腰时，都快到中午了，而且Brock也要无聊到发疯了。

“早上好，” Brock问候他。“虽然已经不是早晨了。你还能再躺十五分钟。你想去吃点东西吗？”

“想，” James轻声说。

“棒极了，因为我饿死了。你十分钟后能弄好？”

“我会的。”

“好的。” 他把他的手穿过James的头发，把几撮头发从他的脸上拨开。James稍微倾向了Brock的触摸，但他什么话也没有说，虽然他的脸正展示着相当多的情绪。“我会把我们的东西收好。你想去什么特别的地方吃饭吗？”

“不，” James小声回答。

Brock挑了挑眉毛。“这可是布鲁克林，我打赌我们能找到个全天都卖烤薄饼（pancake）的地方。你觉得怎么样？”

“听起来挺好，” James说。  
“好极了，” Brock同意道。“我们还应该在某家店停一下，买几件衣服。我们不能永远就靠两套衣服活着。可能在我们吃完饭之后吧。”

“我们会去哪里？”

“我不太确定。某个小的地方吧，这样我们就不用担心会有什么担心吓到你。你受惊后跑掉，可是我们最不需要的事。如果你受伤了，Rogers会杀了我的。”

“我不会让他杀了你的，” James用一种严肃的语气通知他。

“不是字面上的意思，” Brock解释道。“这是一种修辞手法，就像委婉（ euphemism），或者方言化（colloquialism）。这只是说如果你受伤了，他会对我非常生气。为什么你会想让我不受他的伤害呢？”

“你把我从Hydra中救出来。而且你还没有伤害过我。我想去保护你，这样你就可以一直保护我了。我不觉得，我能够一个人保证自己的安全了。”

“好的，James，别担心了。只要我还能，我就会让你安全的。” Brock把那些毯子都推走，然后从床上出去。他把他们的换洗衣服从帆布袋里拿出来，然后把一套递给James。介于他们真的没有拥有什么，所以他们也没花多久就离开了旅馆房间。James拿过啦袋子，用他的左手拿着，然后Brock带领着他，前往最近的一家二十四小时烤博饼店。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

那家卖烤薄饼的地方看起来有些凑合，但Brock不觉得在纽约里会有任何能真正让他自己跟James完蛋的，来自平民的威胁。虽然那女服务员给了他的帆布袋几个怀疑的眼神，但她什么话也没有说。Brock确定这可不是她一生中见过的最奇怪的东西，可能在这周内都不是。他照着他们上次在餐厅吃饭的方法点餐，James把他想要的告诉Brock，然后Brock再告诉服务员他们想要的。

“你的朋友看起来有点害羞，” 那个服务员评论道，她打量着James。她的表情里满是不信任和好奇。

James看向Brock，他在James被逼的不得不开口前回答了。“他是个退伍军人，刚回来。我在照顾着他，我想一点烤薄饼能派上用场。”

“他是在海外服役吗？”

“女士，” Brock打断她，努力表现得有耐心。“烤薄饼，拜托了。他才回来一周左右，他真的离开太久了。”

“好吧，当然，” 那个女服务员说。“马上来。”

在那之后，烤薄饼很快就出现了。那个女服务员在离开他们，去处理她的别的客人前，还给了James一个格外灿烂的微笑。虽然这里的内装修非常敷衍，但这的食物其实真的不错，Brock不得不让James慢下来吃，这样他之后就不会反胃。在Brock说服他用次音速吃饭后，James看起来放松了一点，而且开始真正享受他的食物。他甚至小声地说话了，用着短小且结结巴巴的句子，虽然有任何人走过他们桌旁的时候，他又缩回他的壳里了。

Brock感觉还挺好的，总得来说。James吃了可能是他三倍那么多的烤薄饼，但他们两个真的都不在意。他们很快就办法再这么吃饭了，如果James还保持这种高卡路里的吃法，但Brock愿意晚点再想这个问题。“所以你知道哪里有卖衣服的地方吗？” 他问。

“不，” James小声地回答。“但我们来的路上路过了几家店。我去哪都可以。你说的算吧。”

“行，我们就到处走走，直到找点些你想要的东西。我们可能先要找到家旅店，这样我们就不用带着一个帆布袋逛街。而且他们估计也不会让我们进去。好在天气已经开始变冷了。你穿着长袖跟手套也不会太出众。”

“大部分人都还没有穿着他们呢，” James指出。

“还有有几个人的。而且如果你不穿的话，人们会认出你的金属臂的。我们需要的最后一件事就是让警察知道我们在这个区域。我们就需要离开这里，我可真没那个兴趣。” 他抓到了James的一个古怪的眼神，虽然另一男人什么都没有说，Brock决定解释。“如果我们被抓住了，或者惹了麻烦，唯一能够把我们就出去的就是Steve。而且如果他花了太长时间到达我们这儿，他也许也什么都做不了了。所以他能越快地来我们这，我们就有更多几率活着。这是一个，很明显的，好事情。”

“你觉得他们会因为我做的事而杀了我吗？” James轻声地问，他低头盯着他的盘子。

“我不知道。很多人会想，介于有人被杀了之类的。但如果他们找出了哪怕十分之一Hydra对你做过的事的文件后，你就清白了。只有脑死亡的人才会觉得你要负责任。”

“我不知道我该不该负责。”

Brock叹了口气。“不，别跳进这个怪圈。你不用负责。命令都是来自上头的，你需要相信你的无罪。在我们走之前你还要些什么吗？” James摇了摇头，Brock就带头向收银机走去。

“免费的，” 收银机那的女孩告诉他们。“这是我们能为从海外回来的伙计做的事。这是他们应得的。” 她看了James一眼，给他了一个微笑。“祝你好运。”

对于被直接提到这点，James看起来有些惊恐。“我。。。谢谢你，” 他轻声说。Brock小心地牵起James的手，他略微地庆幸这举动没有吓到他。Brock感觉到环绕着他的手指收紧了一点，并且James也没有在Brock走向门口的时候就把手抽走。Brock放慢了一点步伐，这样James就更容易跟着他，他不太确定James的脑袋到底把这个手牵手定位在哪里，Brock也不想让他感觉到不安。但这样能让他们更快地走出餐厅，还免去了服务员的打扰，所以Brock也就这样做了。

他们最后去了一家很小的二手服装店，Brock撑着门让James进去。James花了几分钟打量四周，直到他觉得能安下心把注意力放在衣服上，而不是在他的四周上为止。等他审视这个地方足够彻底后，他让Brock带领他去向一排排的衣服那，介于他没有什么自己去选衣服的动作，Brock就目测了下他的尺寸，然后给James展示了足够多的衣服，让他来说“好”或者“不好”。总的来说，这是一个挺慢的活动。

Brock还尽他所能，解释了试衣服的过程，和必要性，他把“如果它感觉挺舒服，你就留着”这句话用太过多的话解释给James，然后派James去其中一个更衣室。当他在等James试的时候，他也拿了几件他自己尺寸的衣服，这样他就不用靠一套衣服活着。他们还不全是无家可归，但以James需要食物的速度来看，他们也快了。当James试好后，Brock让他去四周看看，看有没有他感兴趣的东西，正好Brock自己也要试。几分钟后，他就试好了他自己的衣服，然后他就出发去寻找他的伙计。

他发现James正在翻看一桶毯子。他对着这个画面抬了抬眉毛，然后加入了James，站在桶边。“你找到了你想要的吗？” 他漫不经心地问。James扫了他一眼，接着同样快速地移开了视线。“我想知道，而且你想要东西是可以的。”

作为回答，James拾起其中一张靠近他血肉的手的毯子，然后递给了Brock。Brock得承认这摸起来真的挺好的。他很冷的时候以外，他从来都没有花太多时间在毯子上，James喜欢的是个柔软的绒面毯子。“嘿，你能为我做点事情吗？” James点头，半谨慎半好奇地看着他。“你能再找两个跟这个摸起来一样的毯子，然后再你找到后把三个都给我。” 他再得到了另一个点头后，他就放任James在桶中挑选，他自己走开去打量放在柜子上的东西。

很快James就和三张毯子和他合适的衣服一起加入了他。Brock看了一眼那两张新毯子，他发现他们跟第一张还挺接近的，这比他期待得要好，James显然知道怎么选他们。James跟着他走到了收银的地方，然后在Brock付款的时候保持安静。最后他们发现那些烤薄饼免费还真是件好事，因为Brock就剩下两百块钱了，而且他们就今天还得再吃两顿饭。

幸运的是他们的旅店房间还算是相对便宜。“相对”的意思是，他们还能付得起这周的钱。这周之后，Brock感觉他们有可能就不会再有个屋顶在他们的头上边了，除非他们能想办法从哪弄来了钱。他们把袋子放在了房间里，然后回到了城市中。午餐他们在移动餐车解决的，那之后Brock决定在一个公园呆一会。James机警地盯着每个离他们太近的人，除这以外，他看起来也放松地挺好。

当然啦，美好的一天不会持续太久。一群大学生开始玩起了棒球，Brock注意到James看起来有点僵硬，但他没有表露出任何，被尖锐的哨声与球棒击打的声音的影响到的迹象。一会后Brock都不再注意了，虽然他可以看出James绝对在注意着他们。真正的问题是在当两辆停在公园旁边的警车，拉响他们的警笛，冲出他们的位置的时候。James僵硬了，他向Brock那边移，Brock只用从James肩膀的紧绷程度中，就能看出来另一个男人的心率已经快得上天了。

“嘿，一切都好，” Brock轻声说。他伸出手，放在James肩胛骨中间。

这个触摸就是个错误。James马上退缩了，接着他仓促地爬起来，在他努力逃跑时，他的手在地上挖起了一簇簇草。Brock伸出手想停下他，但他只抓到了一手布料，接着James就猛地一拉，逃走了， Brock一边无声地大量骂街，一边起来追着他。他可不能就这么让，James在他这么不稳定的时候就跑了。有人受伤后，他跟Bucky的下场很可能就是被逮捕，或者被射伤，或者两者都是。

James比他看起来地要快多了。Brock几乎就不能在视线里看到他了，他周围有太多建筑跟人，而且这还不完全跟他痛恨追逐有关。最终James把自己跑进了一个由一多层建筑与一面十英尺高的墙所组成的角落里。他用他的喉咙深处恐惧地呜咽着，他斜着走向那个角落，背抵着墙，等着Brock靠近他。James没有再尝试逃跑，取而代之的是他几乎呆住了。

“拜托，兄弟，你不能就像那样就跑了，” Brock抱怨着。他还在努力平复他跑了那么久后的呼吸，但他同时有点生气。这显然不是第一次James在被人吓到后就逃跑了，虽然Brock真的期望这不会是个习惯。实话说，他真的太老了，不适合再掺和这些东西。“你不要这么看我。”

James立即把他的视线从Brock的肩膀上移到大楼上，再移到Brock的左侧。他的金属拳头紧握着，就好像他即将要去揍谁，但他血肉的那只手却公开地在颤抖着，而且他的肩膀也耸着。尽管他没有直接看着Brock，但很容易就能看到他的眼睛瞪得大大的，他用力地咬着他的嘴唇，导致都开始流血了。“求你不要，” 他低声说，左右换着重心。他几乎都在喘息，并且Brock非常确定这不全来自奔跑。

“什么？” Brock问，不解。“我还什么都没有做呢？”

“你会因为我逃走而惩罚我。”  
“好吧，我是很生气，这是肯定的。但我不会因为你受惊了就去惩罚你。有时间你就是需要离开，因为你不想面对吓到你的东西。我不会因为这个就伤害你。让事情变得更糟根本没必要。”

“不，你根本不理解。你应该要惩罚我。你必须要惩罚我！”

“我不需要，” Brock告诉他。“你不再是Hydra了。而且我也不是Hydra了。所以没有人能够再让谁去惩罚谁了。”

“这不可能。有人必须要惩罚我。”

“James，停下来。我告诉过你，你不再需要服从任何除了你和我以外的人了。你想要伤害你自己吗？” 当James摇摇头的时候，Brock就把这当成个胜利了。“而且我也不想要伤害你。所以没有人会受伤啊。”

“我…这不能这样。这不可能。”

“你能让我过去吗？”

“能，” James低声说，还是不直接看着Brock。

Brock谨慎地缩短他们之间的距离。“我要碰你了，行吗？” 当他没有收到抗议后，他把他的手放在James的手臂上。“没有在伤害你。只是在触碰你。你没事了。疼痛对你来说再也不是个选择了。” 他移得更近了，直到他们近得可以拥抱，他分别在James的手肘上放了只手。“看，不痛吧。”

“我对不起，” James小声说。

“为了什么？”  
“我不应该逃跑的。”

“是啊，也许你不应该。但这总比你留下来，但恐慌，然后伤害别人好。你现在冷静下来了吗？”

“是的。”

“好。我们是回旅店还是在外面。你来选。”

“我不能有选择。”

“你可以有选择，而且你也会做出一个选择。我们会留在这，直到你选了。等你决定就是我做出的选择。所以现在你可以开始想我们接下来要做什么了。”

James又换了一次重心，但他没有作出回答。Brock最终掏出了他的手机，但几分钟他就抬头看向他的伙计，以防他想要说些什么，但不想打断Brock。最后他感觉到了他的上臂被轻轻一推。“你做出了你的选择了？” Brock问，抬头看向他。

“是的。”

“然后…？” Brock提示到，当James没有再说其他话时。

“我想回去旅店？” 很明显的，James把这句肯定句变成了问题，但Brock选择不提这个。

“好极了，我们走吧。” Brock转过身，然后开始离开，但他很快就注意到James没有跟上来。“怎么了？你说你想走的。”

“我不想离开这个角落。”

“为什么不？”

“这里很容易防御。”

“你觉得有人要去攻击你？他们不会的，我保证。我会让你安全的。我们会回去旅店，然后锁上门。” Brock真的不是个有耐心的人，所以当James还是没有移动时，他忍不住发火了一点。“James，走了，快点。”

James因为这严厉的一声颤抖了，但他也服从了。他非常不安，回旅店的路上一直紧贴着Brock。Brock最终尽他所能地走了所有他能找到的空旷的路，因为James表现得害怕所有东西这点，开始引起别人的注意力了。当他们终于回到他们的房间时，Brock像他保证的一样把门锁上。这让他跟James在这个房间里独处了。

“你准备今天就这么站着了？” Brock问。但James就这么盯着他。”好吧，把你的裤子脱了，然后回床上去。把那些毯子也带着。就努力去睡下。晚餐的时候我会把你叫起来的。“

James服从了。他侧着蜷缩在三层毯子下面，然后合上了眼睛。Brock在他自己的床上坐下来，思考要不要把电视打开，但他决定还只是看手机吧。尽管他根本不知道James需不需要真的睡觉，但他想另一个男人还是会想要一会安静的。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无beta 欢迎捉虫  
> 感谢每一个kudos 评论/反馈/问题  
> 你们的参与就是我更新的动力

Chapter 12

 

James最终还是睡着了。这也就导致了噩梦，尽管它们并没有像平常的那么严重。Brock也真的应该早就预料到，但现在他已经太过于习惯James的噩梦，以至于他都没有再考虑这些了。他把James叫起来，然后进到他的被窝里，他平躺着，看起他的手机。当James挪得更近，然后蜷在Brock的身旁，甚至把他的额头抵在Brock的肩膀上时，Brock也只是简单地假装没注意到。

虽然他不太确定他要怎么对待James对他发展出来的喜爱，但Brock并不想阻止这一切。他这么多年都是一个自己人，Brock真的惊讶他还能具有喜爱别人的能力。更不用提Brock自己就曾经伤害过他。他怀疑James无论对他有什么情感，都只能持续到他找回那些记忆时，但在之间，他打赌James也需要这些情感。实话说，他可能以前也需要。

上天保佑这些喜爱能够持续到让Brock找到了一个自己的藏身地，如果美国队长真的追上他们了的话。Brock非常不享受把他剩余的（并且可能非常短的）一生，用在蹲一个最高级别警戒的监狱里。James肯定不会受到惩罚，如果复仇者在这之中还有什么话语权的话，但Brock宁愿不冒这个险，特别他自己的生命安全也参与其中。Steve会想要去保证James的安全，但Brock知道他自己的命对那个金发士兵来说一文不值。特别Brock曾经还是个双面特工。虽然这让他能够把James救出去，但这也非常可能从Steve那儿赢得了他的死亡。

好吧，虽然每个人早死晚死都是死。但Brock非常希望他是在那个“晚死”队伍中的，但如果他就是会在“早死”队伍里，他也没有什么可以做的了。James轻声地叹气，然后一寸一寸地在睡梦中向他这边移过来。与其把他从睡梦中叫起来，然后让他移开，Brock选择就待在他应该在的地方。就好像他们还有什么地方要去，或者什么事情要做一样。

Brock让James睡到他开始觉得饿了。而且当他感觉饿了时，James很可能就要挨饿死了，考虑到他的新陈代谢。当他把James叫醒后，另一个男人还是蜷缩在他身边了一会，然后再伸个懒腰，平躺着。“你想要我做什么？” 他轻声问。

“我想要知道你是不是饿了。因为我饿了，所以我想从床上起来。”

“我饿了，” James确认到。

“好极了。那我们就去找点东西去吃。” Brock只用了几分钟就拿了房间的钥匙，他的钱包，然后把他的鞋穿上。但James远远延迟了他的准备工作，尽管他只用把他的牛仔裤跟鞋子穿上。

“有什么问题吗？”

James勉强没有畏缩。“我没有故障失灵。”

“你也没有什么常识。怎么了？你害怕出去？”

“我没有被制定去恐惧。”

“你为什么要害怕去外面？” Brock问。但James只重复了他刚刚那句话，而不是告诉他。“不要再扯淡了。我命令你给我一个直接回答关于你为什么要害怕出去。”

“我害怕不遵守预设程序，然后被惩罚。”

“我已经告诉过你不会去惩罚你的，” Brock提醒他。

“你是九头蛇。他们的资产需要惩罚。”

“我不是九头蛇。我他妈也告诉你了。”

James因为Brock刺耳的语气退缩了，他的目光闪烁到下方。“我为我的不正当举动而道歉。”

Brock知道他让事情变得更坏了，他叹了口气，努力抑制住他的怒气，以免他让James更加不安。“不需要道歉。我也不应该大声说话的。” 他的语气很不自然，就像他在复述这某本书里的话一样，但这也是James得到的第一个道歉，他点了点头。

“我们走吧，我保证我不会再对你吼了。”

James跟着Brock走出了旅店房间。Brock的手悄悄地在另一个男人走过他的时候，抚摸过他的后腰。“我们会找到些不用太长就能吃到的东西。你可以把今天都用来睡觉，直到你又饿了为止。”

“对不起，” James小声地说。当Brock挑了挑眉，他看出来了这潜在的要求，然后决定展开讲讲他做出的陈述句。“我离发生故障太近了。”

“不，你没有，” Brock告诉他。“你可能会再惹出一些麻烦，但你再也不是那个资产了。 还记得我们弄清楚了你是人类吗？人们是不会发生故障的。他们会有一些感觉不好的日子，但这不代表他们在发生着故障。这只是意味着他们是人类。你可以想有多少这种日子都行。这是另一个来自我的命令。你想感觉到什么情感都行，时不时让它们把你的头搞得混乱起来。我不会用这个来责怪你的，除非你伤害了我们其中一个。”

“你应该为任何违纪而惩罚我。”

“你不要再提这个了，” Brock告诉他。

“它不确定它不能做哪些事。”

“用第一人称。我们在第一天就讲过这事了。你不能再“它”来“它”去了。”

“这是包含在它的惯有的任务指令里。

Brock叹了口气，然后抬起头。他这是作了什么孽，才要跟一个甚至不想接受自己是个人的家伙牵扯在一起？他确定他这辈子是干了什么不可饶恕的事，但现在他也没工夫回想了。“你他妈能不能停下这套“它”来“它”去的狗屁？”

“它..我能。”

“你还在不在意我怎么叫你？”

James的头躲闪了一点，他一边盯着地上一边说。“我不在乎。”

“但你一直管自己叫“它”，而不是“我”，或者其他什么的。你是想要我把你认知成女性吗？还是怎样？我让你感觉到不舒服了吗？” （这里在问James是不是跨性别恋者）

“它并不熟悉对代词的认知。” （国外的transexual青少年一般都对pronoun这个事情特别敏感，有时候还需要事先询问别人他们的pronoun..）  
Brock早就该预见到的。“好吧，好极了。你能不能至少避免管自己叫“它”之类的。”

“我能。”

“太棒了。”

Brock在去最近的快餐店的路上都在避免说话。实话说，他不确定他还能说什么。James他..好吧，James可真他妈奇怪，并且Brock已经快要觉得他要什么都干不了了。他们不能就这么永远得在纽约里游荡下去，住在旅店里，靠着外卖活着。而且最要紧的是，Brock很快就需要从哪儿搞点钱来了，他不觉得他能让James自己一个人呆很长时间。更不用提他没有任何现金去投资那些赚钱的小把戏。

但如果任何人想要在短时间内赚一大笔钱，这都会需要包含派James去接个暗杀任务，或者什么类似的。不然的话，Brock很可能只能去巷子里去抢劫别人了。但这会让他被当地的夜魔侠，或者在这巡逻的某个义警给抓住。Brock不太想让这个发生。如果只剩下James一个人流浪的话，他最后要么被Hydra绑架，要么被Steve与他的朋友们。  
“嘿，你觉得这个地方还好吧？” Brock问，轻推了推James。

“我赞同，” James回答，目光移向一旁。

Brock把James领到这家店隔壁的小巷里。“James，听着。不，别这样，看着我。” 他一直等到James看向他，但他真的没有耐心再等他们有目光接触。“怎么了？你在你醒后一直表现得非常奇怪。”

“你应该惩罚它的。”

“我不想去惩罚你。你想让我伤害你吗？”

“不，” James嘟囔道，他让他的目光下垂，就像他因为承认了这个而感觉到羞耻。

“那我也不想要。我不会去伤害你的，James。我不想去伤害你，你懂了吗？”  
“我懂了。”  
“好吧，你当然懂了，” Brock说，让自己笑了起来。“好样的，James。你在我们走之前你还想要什么吗？” James轻咬着他的下嘴唇，但什么都没有说。“来吧，告诉我。”

“你能再抱着我吗？”

“当然。” Brock一开始还感觉到有点尴尬，但一分钟内James就在他怀里放松了下来，这让事情都变得简单一点了。“你理解了，并且告诉了我你想要什么，我真为你骄傲。” 他也不太确定他到底是不是真心的，但James发出了个轻柔的，舒服的声音，然后再往Brock怀里挤得更近了一点。

“你还想去吃点东西吗？” Brock在几分钟后问。

“想，” James轻声地说。

“那我们走吧。”虽然Brock的脑细胞全是被讽刺跟胶带黏在一起的，但他根本不需要什么就能知道James喜欢接触，与这些Brock提供给他的肯定赞同的话。他松开了怀抱，但他还是把他的手放在James后背的中间，然后带领着他前往那家餐厅。这是场赌博，介于他也不习惯触摸别人，除非他要下命令，或者打个很快的一炮。但James开起来还挺喜欢的，所以他不可能做得太坏。

“你想吃什么？” Brock问，他们俩站在队伍里看着菜单。

“我相信你会帮我选点什么？” James问。

“这听起来像是个问题，” Brock告诉他，挑了挑眉毛。

“我想相信你？”

“又一个问题。”

James把他的视线下垂到了地上，Brock也意识到他可能又表现得有点过于严厉了。“操，我又这样了，” 他对着自己嘟囔着。在他身边，James只是看向了别的地方，耸着他的肩膀，就像他感到非常不舒服。“对不起，James，” 他轻声地说。“我不应该对你大声说话的。”

听了这些话后，James用余光瞄了他一下。这让Brock想起如果是一只小鸟的话，也很有可能就会这么看着他，他虚弱地笑了。“你是个好人，James。一个好人。” 在听了这个后，有那么一瞬，James几乎看起来开心了。Brock把他的手划向James后背的上方，然后让他的手指蜷缩在James的肩膀上。James为了更靠近这个触摸，移得更紧了点，Brock也就由着他。“你还想让我帮你点点什么吗？”

“是的，” James轻声说。

“好吧，这次你说了话，而不只是再次用问题回答我，所以我也会尽力的，” Brock说，他干瘪地嘲讽着，但同时他也是真心实意的。当轮到他们点餐的时候，Brock帮他们两个人都点了，他扫了一眼James，确保他没有临时改变他的选择。以他来看，目前为止一切都还好。很快，他们的食物就好了，Brock拎起了装着他们食物的袋子，让James带领着走出餐厅。

“你想回旅店吃晚饭呢，还是想留在这？”

“回去，” James说，一边移近了半步。

“好极了，那我们就走吧。” Brock走在James跟主要人流的中间，他试着在James变得紧绷的时候把手放在他的肩膀上或者背上。这不是每次都有用，但大部分时间James看起来更喜欢被触摸着。他紧贴着Brock，哪怕他们已经远离了高密度地区。

“James，你还好吗？” Brock在这之后问，在他们俩开始吃的时候。

“我..我还好，” James说。他看起来对于Brock的问题有点多疑。

“我没有在说你不好，” Brock告诉他。这应该就是人们会说的话，是吧？“我只是注意到你一直离得我很近。”

“对不起，” James道歉道，边把他的椅子挪远了几英寸。

“没事的，” Brock说，“如果你想在我身边，那就留在我身边，完全没问题。” 老天啊，这听起来像是句从某些糟糕的爱情喜剧里拽出来的台词。“你有想要东西的欲望，这非常正常。” 好吧，这句听起来能好那么一点。

“好的，” James试探地回答。他安静了几分钟，然后问：“我可以坐回来了吗？” 同时他正在向着远离Brock的方向倾斜着，就好像他想把自己抱紧一点，这样他就会占更小的空间一样。

“当然可以，” Brock轻松地说。James马上把他的椅子移了回来，低头盯着他的食物，脸上挂着隐约的笑容。“你回来真好。”

“我回来真好？”

“你为什么这么喜欢用问题来回答问题？就好像你不想直接回答我一样。你是还在害怕我吗，还是怎样？”

“我害怕惹你生气，然后收到惩罚。”

Brock叹了口气。他真的还有好多努力要做。而且他怀疑他连需要的一半的耐心都没有。“好吧，你觉得我会怎么惩罚你？”

“身体上的。” James看起来不想再展开讲。

Brock觉得继续逼问这个话题也不会有任何帮助。“我不会去折磨你的，在任何情况下。而且我也不会去伤害你，除非你先伤害我了。所以你可以说任何你想说的。我可能会叫你闭嘴，或者直接走开，但这就是全部我会做的了。”

“你不会因为说话而伤害我？”

“这样吧，你在过去的好几天里都在说话，而且我还什么都没有干。”

James眨了眨眼，就好像对他来说这是个出乎意料的事。“你没有。”

“恭喜你想明白了这点。”

“谢谢你？”

Brock半得意地笑，半微笑。“不客气。” James好像没有察觉出这中的讽刺，所以Brock也没有再提。“你想决定下你要不要看电视吗？”

James现在可能真的微弱地笑了。“是的。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随缘我是真的真的上不去了，挂了vpn翻墙，fb google都能上，就是随缘死活上不去，手机倒可以，我再努力下吧。

Chapter 13

 

James最后选择了某种关于非洲野生动物公园的纪录片。Brock完全没办法想出这之中有什么可吸引James的地方，但这也没让他太难受，他只是直接忙着看手机了。毕竟James也不可能会在意他在干嘛。他看起来有点对这个自然节目过于热情了，但Brock也就由着他去了。毕竟他除了记住了上一次的任务参数（指刺杀美队），与在那之后他学会的东西以外，他就什么都不知道了，可能他会觉得一些新信息很有趣。

几个小时过去了，Brock觉得是时候停下来了。“你明天还可以再看一遍，” 他告诉James，一边伸手拿遥控器。“但我已经太累了，想去睡觉了，所以我要把这个关掉了。” James听后，变得过度沮丧了。“快点，别给我这个表情。” 听了这个后，James迅速地把视线移到了地上，他仍然看起来不太开心，但现在他显然也不愿意讲话了。

如果这个是一个天天都会发生的事的话，Brock可能不能很好地处理这个。James如果要一字一句地服从所有他说过的话，他们两个最终都会发疯的。而且他非常确定James其实也不想要想被到处指使着，就像他还是Hydra的资产一样。“听着，在我们明天吃完早餐之后，你马上就可以继续看。我们要在这呆个好几天呢，你可以想看多少就看多少，同时我还要努力给自己找个工作。”

“一个工作？” James重复道。

“对，不然你觉得那些供你吃饭的钱是从哪来的？在我付了一周的钱后，我们就只剩下两百块了。考虑到各种我们需要的东西，这周内我们就要正式破产了。我需要找个工作。往沃尔玛的求职中心发简历可不会给我什么工作，所以我得联系几个人。一旦他们听说我在找点什么事干，我打赌一定会有什么东西来的。”

“你会需要资产的帮助吗？”

“操，当然不，” Brock说。然后他又这么做了，语气尖锐，还让James颤抖了下。“对不起，” 他道歉道。这感觉也要变成一个习惯了。“我的意思是说你再也不需要做这种事情了。”

“这是我擅长的事。”  
“这是Hydra使你变得擅长的事。这并不意味着你需要一直做下去。而且，你还有人在等着你。 Steve和他的队员们总是会接纳你回去的，但…你也要为自己着想。如果你在做那种事情的时候被抓住了，他可能也不能够保护你了。”

“你可以，” James决定道。

“如果你在谋杀别人的时候被抓到了，就不一样了。我没有那么多关系。”

“如果你被抓到了怎么办呢？”

“那你就需要躲得远远的。我可以告诉Steve你在哪儿，然后他就会过来接你的。他会保证你的安全。”

“我不相信他。”

Brock可没有期待这个。“你们俩在战争中就是朋友了。为什么你不相信他呢？”

“我打了他。他会为了这个而伤害我。”

“不，他不会的。我觉得他以前还深深爱着你呢。不论怎样，他都不会去伤害你的。他会想要去保证你的安全。不要再担心这个了。James，如果他为你而来了，你就要跟他走。好吗？”

“我不想要，” James嘟囔着。

“这是个命令，” Brock说。“如果Steve来了，你就要跟他走。不要再跟他打架了。让他带你走。”

“如果他伤害我呢？”

“如果他伤害你，你就离开那。不要再让任何人伤害你了。好吗？”

James还看起来不太肯定。“好的，” 他嘟囔着。

Brock把他的手放在James的后背上，轻抚着他的脊梁。“好样的。” James轻轻靠向这个触摸，这使Brock微笑了。“我们去床上吧？”

James点了点头，然后站起来，从他蜷缩在椅子上的姿势里伸展开。“好的。” 他脱得只剩下他的短袖跟内裤，然后像Brock所建议的那样，回到了床上。Brock把电视关上，再次确认了门上与窗上的锁，然后他也回去床上了。如果过去这些天还有什么参考价值的话，他还能睡几个小时，然后James就会需要他了。

并且过去是值得参考的。Brock一边打哈欠，一边从床上出来，然后走过了两张床之间的地方，去轻敲着James的小腿，直到他醒来。每天晚上都要做这个已经让他开始觉得太累了。当James终于醒来时，一声尖叫还卡在他的嗓子里，Brock推着他让他移过去。当他也躺在被子下后，一个颤抖着的James马上蜷缩到他身边。

“好吧，” Brock说，有一点惊讶。“你好啊。”

James嘟囔了什么，听起来像是个“你好”，然后就把他的脸藏起来了。Brock用他的手搂着James的肩膀，然后把他的脚踝塞进James的小腿之间。这比所有之前他给James的身体接触都要多，但另一个男人看起来迫切地需要这个。今晚的噩梦一定特别糟糕，才能使他变成这样，但Brock可不会去尝试让James讲讲它。这没可能会对他有帮助。

如果James紧绷的身体说明了什么的话，那他在接下来几个小时内都不会再睡着了。Brock也没有尝试让他移开，取而代之的是，他给自己判了就这么永远发呆下去的刑。他什么忙也不能帮到，而且他也没什么主意。除了...他温柔地收紧了下抱着James肩膀的手了片刻。“你想让我把电视打开吗？”

James只点了点头。Brock无声地叹了口气。“好的。” 他从床上出去，不理睬James因为被留下一个人呆着，而发出的轻声呜咽。他没花多久就把电视打开了，然后把音量几乎放到无声。当他回来时，他把遥控器递会给James，让他选频道。Brock没看到什么他觉得有意思的，所以他只是侧着躺着，努力忽视那些来自电视的光与声音。

最终James在电视还开着时就睡着了。Brock扫了电视一眼，他在想他能不能再不惊醒James，并且让他感到失望的前提下，把电视关了。他决定这个问题的答案是“不能”，于是他只能让电视继续开着，然后侧身躺着，继续努力无视那些光跟噪音。这没起多大作用，但他总是可以在之后再打个盹的。还要花好一会，他的联系人才能回复他，而且完全有可能他们也没有活给他干。盗窃并不需要太长的准备时间，所以他会有很多停工期。

当Brock的手机闹钟在早上响起的时候，他们两个都被吵醒了。James猛地一吸气，直直地在床上坐起来，喘着气。Brock就只是摸索着他的手机，然后把闹钟关掉。“嘿，嘿，” Brock半梦半醒地说。“停下吧，没事的。” 他没花多久就发现James看起来没被说动。“哟，James，你还好吗？”  
“我不确定。”

“你知道哪里不对了吗？” 他问。

“不。”

“好吧，这样吧，你过来这。躺下来。”

James服从了，蜷在Brock身边。Brock用他的手臂圈着他，但James没有立即反应过来，但几分钟后，他看起来放松了一点。虽然不太多，但Brock还是挺欣慰。什么都好过让James再进入某种恐慌发作。他们最后保持这个姿势过了半个小时，James才再次移开。

“你现在好了吗？” Brock问。

“可能。”

“你想起来吗？”

“我饿了。”

“我可以给你带点什么来。”

James看起来又充满希望，又难以置信。“求你了？”

“好吧好吧。你想吃什么？”  
“它不知道。”

“嘿，你现在别这样。没事的。就再努力一点好吗？”

“我可以做到这个。”

“好的。” Brock再收紧了他环绕着James的肩膀的手臂片刻，才离开了床。“我会尽快回来的，好吗？”

James也在床上坐了起来，他的其中一条毯子裹在他的肩膀上。“谢谢你，” 他轻声地说。

“当然啦，我们需要的最后的一件事情就是你又恐慌发作了。”

“我没有恐慌发作。我是发生故障了。”

“发生故障是机器才做的。你还是个人类，James。并且永远都会是的。看来我不能让你改变对这个的看法了。”

“很不幸。”

“是啊，有时候吧。” Brock穿完了衣服，然后捡起来他的钱包跟门钥匙。“我可能半个小时内就回来，好吗？”

“好。”

Brock也想不出来还能再说什么，才能确保James在他走的这一会儿不会去发疯，所以他只能点点头，就离开了。这附近有挺多地方能买到点热乎的东西作为早餐，他跟James很快就要靠着微波炉食品活了，但比这差的情况还多了去了。而且这取决于他要去哪里抢劫人们，他们自己的生活方式就全靠这个了，也许他还能够保持这个带着James去一些，厨房看起来不是专业养老鼠的餐厅的习惯。

但麦当劳看起来是唯一一家能够在三十分钟内，像他保证的那样，回到James身边的餐厅。Brock经过了几家店，但没有一家能够外带，所以他也没停下来问。并且快餐还便宜得多。收银的女孩对他买的这么多东西也没发表什么意见，他真心有点惊讶，可能她觉得Brock这是在为几个人买吧。好吧，为了两个人。

当他进屋的时候，James躲到了厕所门前，并且就这么盯着他了片刻。“Hi？” Brock问。“除非你求我，我一般不咬人。所以过来这，然后拿点东西来吃。” James放松了一点，并加入了他。“你为什么在我进来的时候，是那个样子呢？”

“我不知道那是你。”

“我不觉得除了工作人员以外，还有任何人能有这个房门钥匙，并且他们一般会说明他们是谁。”

“当然，” James嘟囔道。

“当然，” Brock鹦鹉学舌。这又是什么意思？“你认为因为我没告诉你是谁，就有可能是Hydra的人？”

“我不知道还能有谁会来这。”

“Hydra根本就不会敲门，” Brock评论道。他们估计会直接把门炸下来，但他不需要告诉James这个。他肯定会变得更多疑，比如他刚刚就躲在厕所里了。“下次你想要我告诉你，是我在吗？”

James歪了下头，并用着过于接近严肃的眼神看着Brock。“可以吗？”

“我觉得的行。行啊，为什么不呢？”  
“我不知道为什么你不想。”

“我没在问问题。”

“对不起。”

操，这个男人要让Brock发疯了。“我的意思不是说你错了。” 事实上，他根本就没任何意思，但James显然没有意识到人们有时就是会说一些不是特指他的话。“但好的，当然啦。下次我进来我会告诉是我。”

James看起来深深地松了口气。“谢谢你。”

Brock也没期待什么反应，所以他只是耸了耸肩。“好吧，没问题。所以我走后你都干了些什么啊？”

“什么也没有，” James低语到。

“所以你就在哪儿坐了半个小时？”

James现在看起来对自己也不太自信了，他紧张地吞咽着。“对？”

“没事的。我只是在想。你等下你想回到床上去吗，或者再干点什么？”  
“我不知道。”

“好吧，在我吃完晚饭前，我可是哪里都不想去。所以你想做什么就做什么，我无所谓。只要你不要去伤害任何人。” Brock只是耸了耸肩，又躺回了他的床上。James想做什么都行啊，只要他是安全的，并且其他人也是。

当吃的都被吃完后，Brock把那些包装纸都塞回了外卖袋里，并把它留在桌上。他打了好多电话，但什么结果都没有，但有几个联系人说会为他把这话放出去，说他要找个工作干了。Brock是个前任Hydra，但这些经验还是相当是回事的。尽管Hydra的暗杀工作不是最享有盛誉的，但这些地下世界的人都知道Hydra士兵们的水准都要求得有多高，并且他们会为Brock所能做的事开价。很快这暗杀市场就会被前任Hydra的人员所充满，但Brock希望他能在他的大多数队友都还在躲着的时候，先找到几份工作。

几个小时之后，Brock接到了个电话。“这是Rumlow，” 他说。

“你好，特工Rumlow，” 一个女性的声音说。“我这有个工作给你。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve终于见到了James  
> 恢复更新 久等了

Chapter 14

 

Brock跟这个女人认真地讲了十分钟。“再打给我，” 他说，他突然把电话挂断了。“James，我们要走了，现在。” James只是不解地盯着他，而没有立即服从。“现在，” Brock吼道。“快走。”

James因为这严厉的语气而颤抖了，但他也立即去做他被指派的事。他只花了几分钟时间，就把他的所有家当都放进了帆布袋里，他在装好后，就只是站在房间中心，用又困惑又受伤的眼神看着Brock。Brock把他的手机丢在其中一张床上，然后示意James跟上他。他把门钥匙放在口袋里，但却没有把房门上锁。介于Brock一路在推着James走，他们没用两分钟就离开了这个街区。

Brock终于把他自己与James都带到了，隔了几个大楼的一个屋顶上。“低下你的头，” 他告诉James。他在另一个男人能说出什么话以前就把他打断了。“我会晚点再解释，就先保持安静，并且隐藏起来。”

不久，一辆黑车就停在了那就旅店门口。“我就知道，” Brock严酷地说。他看着一个红头发的女人，跟两个金发的男人爬楼梯走上了二楼，然后她停了下来。很显然是这个女人在指挥这项任务，因为两个男人也停了下来，以便跟她交流。然后他们就直接前往Brock跟James刚刚离开的房间，并在里面呆了好几分钟。当他们出来时，那个女人手里拿着Brock丢在那儿的外卖袋子，并且高个男人明显非常沮丧。

James低声地吸着气，他从Brock身边的观察点撤下来。他坐了下来，背靠着Brock的大腿，然后低下了他的头。这个动作让Brock措手不及，他也屈膝跪下来。“你还好吗？James！回答我，这是个命令。”

“那是Steve，” James回答道，他的声音充斥着恐惧。

“他不会去伤害你的，” Brock告诉他。“不不，别害怕。会没事的。还记得吗，你说过的，我能让你安全的。而且我也会做到的。Steve也没有要去伤害你。我们该走了。”

James摇摇头，他的手在他的脑后交叉。“他会抓住我的。他..他会伤害我的。我开枪射了他，他会因为这个故障而把我杀了的。”

“不，James，嘿。” Brock打断道。“Steve不会去抓住你的。他根本不会碰到你的。来吧，我们该走了。在这我不能保证你的安全。”

James在颤抖着，并且他也没有移动。“不，” 他喃喃道。“我动不了，不，我真的不能。”

Brock真的希望他不需要用蛮力来把他从屋顶上拽走。“我们现在真的需要走了。现在。Steve会赶上我们的。”他用一只手握住了James的手腕，然后一拽。

James惊叫出声，然后他迅速转了过来，他的金属手指环绕着Brock的脖子，跟着他把Brock猛地推到了地上。他边喘着气，边收紧了他的手指，并且Brock肯打赌，现在他看见的并不是Brock。他可能以为他看见了Steve，或者至少在足够强烈地想着他，以至于他都没有意识到他到底在勒死谁。

“松开，” Brock用他窒息的声音说道。“James，松开我！” 他尝试用两只手掰开James的手，但失败了。事实上，James手只是握得更紧了。Brock只有唯一几个选项能让自己活命了。“我..我也不想这样的。” 介于James匍匐在他身体上方，Brock就曲起他的膝盖，直接尽最大力撞进了James的裆部。

James倒抽了口气，他的手放松了片刻，Brock抓住他这个被分散了注意力的机会，一拳重击在他的喉咙上。这足够使James从Brock身上翻下去，一边咳嗽着一边努力吸着气。有那么一会，Brock自己也没好到哪里去，不过他先恢复过来了。他一把抓住帆布袋的把手，然后走回到James身边，再抓住他的手臂使他站起来。“我们该走了。”

James在他身后踉跄着，仍然在咳嗽。Brock没有那时间去停下来，确保他还好。他们都认出那是Steve从旅店房间里出来，并且Brock知道跟他一起的人们会第一眼就把他们认出来。接下来的几天，他们都不能再暴露在公众场合了。并且他们也许还需要从这一片离开。

有什么东西从Brock背后打到了他，一下把他打到了地上。他把两只手都擦出血了，但他想办法顺着那爆炸的力量翻滚着，并且避免受到太严重的伤害，他从烟雾里出来，手里握着他的手枪，并且左顾右盼地寻找着是什么打到了他。

“队长，我发现他们了，” 有人说。  
Brock翻滚到一边，惊险地避过了另一次被一个…一个戴着翅膀的男人射击到？什么鬼。“James，我们该走了，现在！” 因为某些原因，James半跑进他的怀里，他依靠着Brock的肩膀来稳住自己，他的金属手指们包围着Brock的上臂，他用力地抓着，以至于能够留下淤青。“带着包，然后跑，” Brock告诉他，翻过身，这样他就能够尽可能地用他的枪瞄准着猎鹰。James一把抓起了帆布包，但他在跑回Brock身边后，就再没有跑远。

Brock骂娘，一边抓住他的手，一边拉着他向进这栋大厦的门跑去。他在James头顶向猎鹰射击了几次，同时James也在猫着腰躲进大厦。猎鹰只有在James消失后，才开始向Brock开火，这让Brock短暂地思考了一下为什么。他的思索在他终于也躲进了室内后停止了，他被一颗子弹擦伤了肋骨，他的衬衫也开始被血浸透了。

James就停在门口附近，很显然他在等着Brock。他在走过James的时候，一把把James的手腕抓住，一边尽快地下楼梯，一边扯着他走。这个楼梯在几层后截止了，连接了一个有通向不同方向的走廊。其中一个很显然直接通到消防通道里，Brock觉得这是他们能离开这的最好选择。

火警铃在Brock与James才走了一半的时候就响了起来。这个大厦里的所有人都开始逃跑，人群把他们的目的地给拦截住了。等这个大厦的人都走光时，Steve与他的小队已经通过大门走了进来，介于没有人能碍事了。虽然Brock肯定喜欢被一群平民包围着，用来防止任何人向他们射击，但以目前这个状况来看，已经是无法避免的了。James在看见Steve的那一瞬，他就直接僵硬了，这把Brock也一下拽停了，他一下子就被一个250磅的一动不动地超级士兵给贴上了。

那个红发的女人两只手都握着枪，她立即开始向Brock开火。James把Brock推到一边，举起他的左手挡着他的脸。一颗子弹在它上面弹开，Steve立即喊着让其他人停止射击，他的脸瞬间变得惨白，Brock都在想他会不会马上要昏倒了。

“快跑，” Brock告诉James。这句话似乎解冻了他，他闪电般地冲了出去，以至于现在Brock要在后面努力追上他。他可以听到外面的警笛跟消防车靠近的声音，“走吧，” 他向James叫到，他向一条通往主路的小巷里跑去。James在几秒后加入了他，紧跟在他身后。他们俩没花多久就到达了主路，他们横穿了过去，消失在人头攒动的街上。

“地铁，” Brock说，他拉着James走下了水泥楼梯。他们跳过了闸口，因为这个地方看起来已经半荒废了，他们很快就到了站台，站台上已经有一辆正在等着乘客的地铁。Brock把James推进去，然后把帆布包从他身上接下来，放在一座位上，接着打开了它。就在列车离开站台时，他能看到有那么一抹红发出现在了入闸口。保安们也出现了，他们开始阻拦起了那个女人，虽然很明显那个女人正在对他们发火。

Brock在那个女人向这个列车看的时候，转过了头。虽然他并不觉得隔了这么远又隔了这么多人，她还会注意到他们，但他毕竟不能保证。“嘿，把这个穿上，” 他说，他在帆布袋里找了会儿，然后找出了件连帽衫递给了James，那个男人接了过去，然后随意穿上了，他盯着Brock看，就好像他不再确定应该怎么评价Brock了。

Brock一边吸着气，一边把自己的短袖脱掉。他用他现在几乎被毁掉的衣服，基本上擦掉了他身上的血，接着他一边用那衣服按着出血点，一边在帆布袋里翻找着，直到找到了一卷绷带。他只花了几秒钟划分了一下，然后在适当的地方撕了几下，他就用绷带缠绕着他的身体几圈，然后打了个结固定。他捡起另一件衣服，穿上，然后把他的夹克也从包里拎出来。

那些还在车厢里的人紧紧地盯着他，就好像他是个有四颗脑袋的Chitauri一样，但Brock根本就不在乎。他们其中的某个人可能回去找警察，但警察根本不会因为一个在地铁里包扎伤口的男的，就跑去找复仇者们。Brock把他被血浸透的衣服放在包侧面的口袋里，然后他转向James。“你有受伤吗？”

“没有，” James低声说道，他的目光保持在地上，他不想看着Brock，并且他的整个身体都是那么紧绷。Brock在思考他如果继续那么咬着牙，他会不会咬崩一颗牙。

“我很抱歉我打了你，” Brock小声地说，一边拉上了包的拉链。“但我知道Steve一定会有在空中盯着的人，并且我需要在什么事发生之前，带你离开那儿。虽然那个会飞的傻逼还是击中了我。”

“你说过如果我打你了，你会惩罚我的。”

Brock不可置信地盯着他。“我用膝盖顶了你的鸡巴，这个惩罚还不够吗？我保证我不会因为屋顶上发生的事再惩罚你了。”  
“它需要进一步的惩罚，” James回答到。

Brock忍住把头撞向最近的把手的渴望。对付James比追逐一个恶魔般的小孩还要更麻烦。“不，你不用。你不用。你在屋顶上做的事，是因为你害怕了。我需要伤害你，才能让你从我身上下来，但我不会再去惩罚你了。来这。”

James向前走了一步，合上了他们俩之间狭小的缝隙。Brock把一只手放在他的后颈处，另一只手放在他的腰上，他把James的头往下按了一点，这样他的额头就能够搭在Brock的肩膀上。“你是安全的，” 他保证到，“我会让你安安全全的，就像你说我能做到的一样。Steve在最开始就没有抓到你。他这次也不会抓到你的，好吗？”

“好的，” James轻声说。他双臂环绕着Brock的腰，接着滑入了Brock的怀里。Brock可没有期待他会这样，但他也没有打算放开手，就让他这么脸朝地砸到地铁的地板上。他平时可不是个深情的人，但他就是能察觉出来别人是不是需要安抚了，这跟他与James之间的相识程度没有多大关系。与其就这么站着，什么也不干，他用他的手掌上下轻抚着James的脊柱，然后冲着他的耳朵低声地说着话。

当地铁慢慢到达下一个站台后，Brock把James的头发顺到后面。“你好了吗？好的。做的真好。来吧，我们该走了。” 让抓起了帆布袋，然后把把手跨在肩膀上，把它像一个背包一样地背着。James紧贴着Brock，以至于Brock最后要把手臂环绕着他的腰，为的是不让人觉得他们俩明明走得那么近，却没有半点接触很奇怪。

不幸的是，Brock身上不再带着他的手机了，于是他跟James可算是迷失在了纽约的地铁站里。仔细想想，Brock甚至都不知道他们现在在哪儿。他看到了个地图，并且他拉着James一起过去，以便看上一眼。幸运的是他没花多久就找出他们在哪儿了，但从这出去可就完全就另一回事了。

“好的，我们应该能够毫无障碍地走到地面上去，” Brock说，他说得如此轻，只为了让被别人听见的几率降低。“但如果有什么事情发生了，我会把这个包给你，然后我需要你尽力逃，好吗？保证你自己的安全。”

“好的，” James同意了。他犹豫了一会，扫视着地铁站，然后问，“Steve会伤害你妈？”

“你看见他了？” Brock问，瞬间警戒起来。James摇了摇头，然后Brock再次尽力地放松。“我不知道Steve会不会伤害我。他有可能会因为所有我干的事直接杀了我。除了带你远离他以外，我还是一个Hydra的双面特工，他曾以为我是神盾局的人。”

“如果他把你杀了，会发生什么呢？”

“那我就死了，你就不用再担心了。没有人会在意的，除了那些送殡的人吧，除非Steve决定干脆就把我的身体往河里一丢，跟那些航母作伴。”

“他会那样做？” James听起来可不仅是一点点担心，还有些害怕。

“我不知道，James。他现在肯定因为我带你远离他而愤怒极了。”

“但这是我希望你做的。”

“Steve可不知道这个。他可能会以为我绑架了你。” Brock扫到了一眼在远处的红发，他连忙抓着James迅速地走着，直到他们躲进了厕所里。

“怎么了？” James喃喃道。

“我觉得我看到了一个Steve的朋友。那个红头发的女士。我们先在这呆个几分钟，然后再看看什么情况。”

“我觉得我认识她。”

“你在航母事件前不久还射伤过她。”

James紧绷了一点。“所以她也想要伤害我了。”

“我不知道，” Brock承认到。“一般来说我会说是的，但她在帮助Steve找到你。并且他只想让你安安全全的。所以现在什么都不能确定。现在我不会信任他们其中的任何一个。但你可能会是安全的。”

“我有渴望，这个还是被允许的吗？”

“是的，当然啦。”

“我不想跟他们走。”  
“我知道，James。我会尽力不让他们带走你的。” Brock的话看起来足够让James信服，他变得沉默了。几分钟后，Brock说，“我们走吧。” 他在确保那个红发不再附近后，率先走了出来。虽然他非常确定有些人在盯着他们，但没人尝试停下他们，于是他们很快走到了地面上。

幸运的是，他们无事地进入了附近的一个市场里。Brock找到了个大连锁店，然后他让James在外面等着直到他出来。他只花了十分钟就出来了，带着两个背包，跟一顶棒球帽（他扣在了James的头上）。他带着James进了最近的小巷，然后帮助他把他们的东西都装进背包里，把帆布包就那么留下了。这些背包让他们变得不可疑多了，不然的话Brock就不会浪费钱买这些了。他仍然忍不住摸着他外套口袋里的那一小卷钞票，然后思考着他该去哪里赚钱。

Brock把大拇指勾在背包肩带上。“我们该去找个旅馆住了。今天是，是周四？所以明天会有很多人去酒吧。我能很容易就偷那么个几百块。警察可不会在这么破旧的地方埋伏着，但我们也会再转移到别处。走吧。”

James跟着Brock去到了另一部分的纽约。这个旅馆在全部窗户上都加了铁栏杆，但Brock也没特别担心这个。如果任何人足够疯狂到去闯他们的房间，那人都不用花太长时间就能够开始后悔他的决定。而且他敢肯定，在大堂工作的人一定会花大力气去阻拦任何执法部门进去。美国队长也不除外。

“我们只有一间单人房了，” 那个前台的女孩告诉他们。“你们俩觉得可以吗？”

“当然，” Brock说。他给了钱，然后等着那个女孩仔细地用某种笔检查每一张二十。她把两张房卡往桌上一拍，然后就继续回去读她那本时尚杂志，她甚至都懒得看James一眼，他在对话中途才加入到Brock身边。

他们没花多久就安顿好了。Brock在房间里来回兜了一会，才在床上坐下。“听着，我得去看看他们有没有把我的手机留在那个房间里。除非Steve跟他的朋友顺走了，打扫房间的人可能只是把它放在前台的失物招领处了而已。所以我会很快回来，好吗？如果我明天都还没回来，你就该走了。”

“不，” James说。“我想跟你一起去。”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我真的努力更了 这周 这章快六千字 翻得特别辛苦，主要是James的独白。  
> 然后我当我想发随缘的时候，发现它挂了？？？我都答应好了的

Chapter 15

 

“你不能来，” Brock立即说道。“这是我这一天听过的最糟糕的主意。你跟着一起来绝对不可能是个好主意。”

“如果你需要后援怎么办呢？” James看起来已经想要收回他的提议，介于Brock已经拒绝了它，但他还是什么都没有说。取而代之的是，他看起来更像是，固执地想做点什么去帮忙。

听了这个问题后，Brock不禁1轻蔑地一哼。“如果我需要后援的话，那你就更不应该在场了。我可能会遇到什么需要后援的情况，但说真的，你听着。我需要后援就意味着，要么那里有操蛋那么多的Hydra特工，要么就是有Steve跟他的小伙伴们。没有哪一个选择是对我们来说有利的。由于某些原因，我真的认为他们两方都会更希望让我死，而不让我活着。而且你不想被任何一方抓，对吧？”

James因为这个问题而颤抖了一下。“绝不。”

“那你就需要留在这，” Brock告诉他。“我只是在努力保证你的安全，James。就像你希望我做的一样。所以你需要留在这。除非有谁抓到我了，不然的话我保证我明天晚上就能回来，好吗？”

“好吧。” James紧张地咬着他的下嘴唇，但他同时还愿意听Brock讲话。尽管另一个男人已经否认，他不再是资产的管理员了，准确的说，他甚至连资产的整个存在都否认了。除Brock以外，James也没有其他人可以听他们讲话了。其他人除了一个高大，金发的男人，他曾经叫他“Bucky”， 并且还对James的行为感到愤怒。

“我会安全的，” Brock保证到。“尽可能的安全。相信我，好吗？” 他感觉他与James之间，开始变得有点戏剧性了，他甚至突然开始做出了这么多承诺。除了这以外，这也的确让他感觉好点了，他现在知道有人会担心，他有没有从最近的任务里活着回来。Hydra的确付钱付得爽快，但这个组织真的显著地缺乏对特工之间的关系的培养，而且这还不只是反映到James身上。除了Strike小队以外，Brock能连名带姓地说出的Hydra特工，他一只手都能数出来。

“行吧。” James还是看起来有点为他担心，但他也让Brock自己离开了。也许吧。在Brock抵达旅馆以前，他们都不能确定Brock还是不是一个人。

“拿着。” Brock从一卷放在他口袋里的二十中抽出了两张，然后把剩余的都给了James，还附赠了个努力的微笑。“这能让你过个一周多，如果我因为某些原因不能回来。这只是以防万一什么事发生了，你能有点现金作为缓冲。这里的租金已经预先付了几天了，所以如果我没回来，你也不会欠任何人钱。”

James接过了钱，然后把它放在他的连帽衫的口袋里，就像Brock揣着时的那样。Brock拿了其中一把钥匙，但却留下了两只背包。他向James点头再见，但却在走向门的途中什么话也没说。他没有立即离开，取而代之的是，他在走到一半的时候转过身，然后递给了James其中一把手枪，跟另一把房门钥匙。然后他就离开了，这次彻底的。

于是James就彻底被留在这个奇怪的地方了。这是个让他不断后悔的决定，而且现在Brock甚至还没有走出可听见的范围内。他把钥匙和手枪放在个上面有台小电视的桌子上，然后他就后退着，直到他的膝盖后面撞上了床，然后他就坐了下来。他没有在Brock离开前，问他能被允许的活动是什么，所以他也不太确定什么是他能够做的事。至少Brock没有任何，将惩罚他一个人待着时，可能要做的事的倾向。在屋顶上的事件包含了熟悉的疼痛，但Brock也向他道歉了，这是个非常明确的，他不熟悉的事。

而且这让James极其地困惑。Brock完全有权利，在他们都脱困后，去因为他攻击了Brock而惩罚他，但他却没有。好吧，他的确在他们打斗的时候伤到了James，但都没有超过他必要的自保的范围。在那之后，他还把他的手放在了James的身体上，以便来安抚他，而不是伤害他。James被给予了善意，而不是他应得的惩罚，这让他至今还困惑不止。现在Brock几乎是立即离开了的事实，也没有帮助他思考。Brock没有留下任何对他，这完全就是不寻常的行为的解释，这更让James有点害怕Brock在他回来后会做些什么。他觉得另一个男人可以一直伪装成善意的，直到他确信James会任由他摆布了。

这不会是第一次有人假装好好对待他，然后再突然发怒了。James不太记得全部，但他还模糊记得那些在Brock把他带离Hydra前，他曾收到的短暂善意。那些关于他在战前与战后的生活的记忆还是太过于混乱，而且他还不能分辨出两者之间的区别。那些关于Steve还是个孩子时的记忆，和那些他被他的管理员小队强迫跪下，经历着数小时的虐待，像是同时发生的一样。考虑到他脑内混淆的时间，他发现持久的善意与难以言喻的暴力之间形影不离。

他在夜晚来临的时候还是独自一人。虽然还没到时候，但是他还是不太确定Brock如果在这的话，能不能让他去睡个觉。直到现在，另一个男人都从来没有，任何想要让他保持清醒的举动，但James可不会去盼望，他能一直被好好对待。Brock不可能一直对他好的。不用多久，James就会被交给，某个会用他应得的手段对待他的人的手里。尽管他在这看似挺长的一段时间里一直保持着希望。

当他第一次看到Brock的时候，他也曾经盼望过另一个男人能去营救他。或者杀了他，如果救他不再是个选择的话。Brock是个新的，而且不常见的人，他甚至从来都没有见过非战斗模式的资产。James曾经想过也许Brock是他逃跑的唯一机会。最终来看，结局还有点混淆不清。当然，Brock使他逃离了那些疼痛与折磨，但James注定迟早都要回到那种生活。只要Brock还在他身边，他都不能确定，他是否真的，彻底地逃离Hydra了。另一个男人对他是那么得好，而且他也宣称他与Hydra之间再无联系了，但他曾经长时间作为他们的特工工作着。James记得足够多的片段使他质疑，却足够少使他发问。

James是想要相信Brock的，但相信任何人都是那么的难。Steve在他仅有的模糊记忆里，一直都是温和善意的，然而Brock也说过，Steve肯定会对Brock生气。并且这个怒气是有可致命的部分的。这让他害怕，某种意义上；虽然他曾经目睹过庞大数目的暴行，甚至看过Hydra特工因为某些不端行为而被处决，他就是不能确定，他记忆中的Steve怎么可能变化了这么多。当他还是Bucky的那一段生命都被模糊了。介于他只有些短暂的记忆，1940时的记忆与现在的记忆之间，感觉只差了几周。（这里指James才脱离定期洗脑不久，恢复的记忆还很少）。尽管他能看出来很多四十年代与现在之间的区别，他已经失去了能够表明时间流逝了的迹象，时间单位的长短对他来说也不再意味着什么了。

在他看来，那个曾经冲他笑，并且随意给予他爱意的Steve在不到一个月前还是他的朋友，如果不是知道离他上一次见到Steve已经过去了七十年，他真的不确定怎么能有人的体格，能一下变化得那么快。更别提那个瘦小的Steve在James的头脑中，一直与“可爱”的情绪联系在一起。这与那个Brock提到，会在看到他后立即射杀他的Steve之间，有着挺大的区别。这也有点吓到了James，介于他不习惯于这种易变性。虐待狂管理员对他来说是个常态。一个曾经是他的朋友的人，突然间变成了能够伤害他的人…James可不习惯任何像这样的事。主要是他根本就不记得除了Steve以外的任何朋友了。

如果因为什么原因，Brock不会回到他身边了。James也不会需要他，他更不应得他。但没有了一个能在这里保护他的人，他觉得特别的独孤与无助。如果有任何人找上了他，他有一把只有九颗子弹的枪，除此之外他就只有他的身体，还有一把刀刃才一英寸长的小刀。他在他第一次开始因为一个人独处而感觉紧张时，就站起来，把那把枪捡了起来，然后检查了一下弹夹。九颗子弹只能让他杀掉八个杀手，然后再朝自己开一枪，“安乐死”自己。如果这真的发生了，他宁愿自己解决掉自己，也不愿意再让Hydra把他带回去了。

他非常确定如果Brock在这的话，他一定会阻止Hydra靠近他。但目前James还是一个人。并且他开始感受到了他的孤独，介于从他们的飞行开始，Brock就一直在他身边。在那之前，James一直在战场上与他的队员在一起，或者在基地里被一群技术人员包围着。在他的记忆里，他从来都没有一个人待着。

James知道他曾经因为多次任务而保持过完全不动，与他身后的几个特工一起，等待着狙击或者什么别的。但现在他血肉的手不停地颤抖着，他只能用他的更稳定的金属手握着手枪，然后检查下保险是否还开着。如果他不小心走火了，很可能会有人因为那声音报警。James就会被迫逃跑，他就不太确定他能否再次找到Brock了。他看到的那一部分的城市，让他知道这个城市比他能自己摸索的范围要大得多。如果James得逃跑，他敢打赌，Hydra或者Steve一定会在有人能帮他之前，把他抓住。

坐在床上突然像是一个过于无助与难以防卫的姿势，虽然相比起来其余的破败的旅馆房间或者整个建筑也没好到哪里去。并且更令他担心的是，他正在感到恐惧的这一事实，因为他并没有被植入“恐惧”的指令。或者说资产没有被植入过，尽管目前来看，他们两者之间的区别还是模糊不清。James也不太确定他们是一个人还是什么别的。他们感觉太过于不同，甚至都不能归为一类，但在外表看来，他们确是一致的。这也让James担心起来。资产的存在就是用来虐待与被虐待的。但James却两者都不想要，至少在这个他能被允许够渴望东西的短暂的时间段里。

他几乎觉得他喜欢成为个人。Brock告诉过他，他是个人。并且某种意义上，他也证明了，起码从现实的层面来看。从身体上或者理性地推断，他是个人这个事实，能够被任何方法证明，这不是什么James能够控制的事。任何这个世界上存在的测试，都会说他是百分之一百，土生土长在地球上的人类。但是从心理上，他离接受还远着呢。目前来看，完全，并且真的相信他是个人类，还不是个可选项。

James知道Brock想让他相信这个，并且某种意义上，James还是带着服从任何他的管理员的指令的程序。执行它与相信它还是完全不同的。他完全可以做到一直陈述他是个人，直到他被命令停下，或者直到他不能喘上气为止。但真正相信他说出的话至今还不是个容易的事。

James从床上起来，然后立即地去到一个能最好地观测到房间内部的角落里。他可以同时看见房门与它旁边的窗户，同时还有通往厕所的门与放在床角的两个背包。目前来说，只是坐在床上，在这个相对开放的空间里，并盯着面墙，直到等到Brock为他回来，对他来说太过于有压力了。现在James真心地希望他违反了Brock，并且跟他一起去。Brock很可能会生气。他可能袭击James，也许他还可能会因为James无礼的行为而强奸她。就目前这个时刻来说，James真的会完全接受。他会用任何Brock希望的姿势躺在地上，如果这意味着他能不被留下的话。

七十年以来，James都是个鬼故事。他曾经杀过数百人，如果算上为了杀这些人而带来的后果，那么他就曾屠杀过上千人。如果有人选择去仔细排查这么多年的历史文件，并且找出那些一缕缕，血淋林的罪行，James敢打赌，起码会有一场战争是由于他的罪行导致的。这并没让他感觉到害怕，虽然他隐约觉得他也许应该。导致这一切的能力并不属于他，他的行为也不属于他。他只是被指定了工作，并被部署了，就像个优秀的武器一样。

Steve是第一个使他考虑，他能否成为一个不只是Hydra最爱的武器与婊子的存在。但现在James害怕那个男人。如果客观来看的话，这并不真正地讲得通。他会害怕，第一个让他感受到他是个人的人？当然，这些人类的情感曾经让他非常困惑，并且最终使他感到接近感性上的妥协。但这些也是他在Hydra的掌控下不能感受到的。James的头脑从来都没有真正空白过。它从来都被松散的想法与最基本的愤怒所充满，就像他有个永远都在尖叫的人，一直站在他的脑后。

那些技术人员与管理员从来都没有在意过他的感受，只要他还能完成他的任务。James曾经在断裂了很多骨头，或者带着其他严重的伤的情况下完成他的任务。从来没人在意过他的心理状况，只要他足够稳定，能够毫无困难地去现场完成他的任务。Steve不真正是第一个善意对待他的人，但Brock是唯一一个他能够想起来的，不会在航母上，当他毫无意识时杀掉他的人。Steve曾经把他的供氧给切断，直到他昏过去为止，但这个金发的男人还是让他活了下来。

某种意义上，James还是不太能理解为什么。他知道Steve感觉他还是欠James什么，因为各种各样他们在过去曾经分享过的生活。但James根本不记得任何那些生活，所以他还不能尝试去相信Steve。并且考虑到他们上一次见面时，他们俩都非常出色地差点杀掉对方，James并不太想再去试一次，除非他能肯定地知道有人会在他身边，并且会在事情变糟时保护他。唯一一个他能够相信的人就是Brock，但Steve希望他死。

于是这就在他与Steve之间造成了个死循环，James只好决定远离Steve会是个更好的选择。如果任何人抓到他的话，包括那些复仇者在内，他们就只会再次把他关起来。即使他们不立即把他送上“the Chair”，他也会在他剩余的一生，活在监狱里。如果他幸运的话，他也许能逃离终身监禁，并当一只实验室里的老鼠。Brock不希望他被这样对待，或者至少James希望他在承诺的时候没有说谎。当然如果他说谎了，这也不会令他惊讶。从来没有任何人告诉过资产真相，因为也根本不值得告诉它。

因为某些原因，James的双手都开始颤抖。他把手枪放在他身前的地毯上，他让枪口对着他，以防万一他的管理员回来了，并且决定杀了他。他在手里翻转着那把折刀，刀刃还隐藏在两片塑料里。这是个非常廉价的武器，它看起来像是从沃尔玛买回来的一样。James曾用过各式武器，但绝大多数都是最优秀的那一档。他几乎没有见过像这样的武器。Brock很可能因为其他原因才交给他，尽管James还不能想出为什么。

他尽可能地深呼吸，努力让自己冷静下来。但目前来看，他的身体并不想合作。James没有任何值得焦虑的原因。好吧，他现在是一个人，并且几乎算是在纽约的某个极其混乱的区域里显得毫无抵抗能力，并且世界上所有的政府特工都希望杀了他。还有唯一一个他信任的人还前往了，一个很可能就是个自杀任务的路上，并且他的生命在离开旅馆之后的每时每刻都处于危险中，因为另一个真正知道James是谁的人正渴望他的死亡。

尽管真的没有什么该让James焦虑的理由，但他仍然在焦虑着。如果Brock没有回来…如果Steve抓住了他…如果Hydra抓到了他…那么James就真的是独自一人对抗整个世界了。他在Brock带他离开Hydra后，回忆起了一些人，都是些他几乎杀害的人。此时，James有点害怕再去认识新的人。因为他好像最终都会伤害他们，甚至都来不及知道他们的名字。就像那个红发的女人，她应该躺在高速公路上流血而死。她活了下来，并且现在在尝试追捕到他。就像Steve在尝试追杀Brock一样。

所以如果Brock被抓住了，或者被限制了行动，James就只能靠自己了。现在他就是自己一个人，但他还是绝望地相信Brock会因为某些原因回到他身边。如果他没有，James真的不知道他要如何一个人生活。他的直觉让他去另一个能给他提供信息的来源，就是Steve。但介于Steve在此时此刻还不能被信任，并且正在尝试杀死另一个James确定信任的人，他还是得主动地避开这个超级士兵，这些日子Steve更像是个美国队长，而不再是那个瘦小的布鲁克林小孩。

这些来来回回的论证在他头脑里不停地回旋着，直到它们造成的噪音比任何，他作为Hydra的资产时需要面对的噪音还要大。思考几乎变得困难起来，但James的头脑似乎拒绝停止，建立各种事件之间的联系。很快，这种持续的思考让他头疼了，但他还是不想让自己停下来。坐在个破烂的旅店的地上，一个人，恐惧着，还处于疼痛中，只比头脑空白地坐在那，就像他刚刚被洗脑了一样，好一点点。准确来说，真的只好了一点，还是就算如此，这个优势也是存在着的。

尽管Brock很可能不会回来了，James还是忍不住想总结出某些行为指令，直到另一个男人回来时。他知道他们背包里的存货，介于他几个小时前才刚刚看过，所以他不用离开他的角落去查看。他有些钱，但Brock说这是以防万一他没有回来，并且James需要逃跑时用的。用这个钱去喂饱自己可能会是不被允许的，并且James并不想承受这个风险，然后再被证明他说错误的。

在过了一段时间后，他相对地确信Brock是会允许他睡觉的，但James太过于熟悉他的噩梦了，他不敢在没有任何人能来安抚他的情况下入睡，如果什么事发生了的话。如果James醒来后，没有Brock来阻止他或者安慰他，当然这些都是必要的，他很可能会严重地伤害什么人。这是其中一条Brock说过会惩罚他的事。直到现在，James都在努力避免做任何Brock可能会惩罚他的事，但同时今天的事件已经证明了Brock并不想伤害他，于是James也不再认为Brock是个威胁了。

James把那把折刀在手里翻转着。不吃东西或者不睡觉，最终会造成问题，如果Brock离开太久了。如果他在他预计回来的日期后很久都没有出现，那么James也知道他需要离开。但到那之前，他都不能掌控足够的资源，也没有个人来惩罚他，就像他需要被惩罚地那样。他把小刀的刀刃翻出来，然后研究了一会这个有点钝的刀刃。他几乎没有被命令过要他自己惩罚自己，介于他的管理员很少在不出任务的时候给他武器，但他还记得他们是怎么伤害他的。于是在他能改变他的想法，并且拒绝资产应得的惩罚以前，James用他的折刀切开了他的手臂。他也许不确定Brock会不会让他吃饭，或者睡觉，但作为一个管理员，他肯定不会拒绝让他自己给自己带来他应得的疼痛。

最终，Brock消失了接近四天。


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

“James？”Brock说道，他敲着房门。“我是Brock，我要进来了。” 他花了几秒打开了锁，他一只手行动着，介于他在回来路上顺便去了下商店。

当他打开门后，他发现所有的灯都关着，并且James还坐在一个墙角的地上，使得他难以被看清，因为Brock才从较亮的外面进来。但Brock立即变得紧绷起来，并且变得警惕。“嘿，James，你还好吗？” 背包们还是在床脚呆着，并且房间里也没有被使用过的痕迹，这使他疑惑了起来。“我要把灯打开了。” 之后，他终于能看清整个房间，和房间里的男人。

“James！发生什么了？”

他把他抓着的袋子跟披萨盒子都丢在床上，然后马上走了过去。“把那个给我。” James一声不吭地把那把血淋淋的刀递给了他，他没有任何抗议地让Brock接过了它。“你他妈觉得你在做什么？”

“资产需要被惩罚。”

“你他妈在逗我。来吧，站起来。” 当James站起来后，Brock立即把他转过身，然后引导他进了厕所。“我的天啊，你真是个傻瓜。坐在马桶上。” James服从了，他不再说话，但却警惕地盯着Brock的行为。Brock一把抓过毛巾，把它放在水龙头下淋了几秒，然后转过身面对James。

“把你的手臂给我。” 这个命令也被毫无怨言地立即服从了，Brock开始把那些血擦掉。“你真是个傻瓜。” 没花多久Brock就把大部分的血给清理掉了，但这也意味着一些没有愈合好的划伤也被重新撕开了。“呆在这，” Brock告诉他，他把毛巾绕在他的手臂上，这样血就不会搞到到处都是。

他在一分钟内就回来了，并带着从其中一只背包里掏出来的绷带。“好吧，把你的手臂再伸出来。” Brock把那条毛巾解下来，再用第二条毛巾把James的手臂擦干，然后开始往他手臂上缠绷带。“你知道你愈合的速度有多快吗？”

“不，” James低声说道。

“那我明天再检查看看。我不在的全部时间里，你都在割自己吗？”

“是的。”

“这真是极为愚蠢，并且危险。”

“它需要惩罚。”

“因为发生在屋顶上的事？” Brock问。James点了头。“我已经告诉过你了，我不会因为那个而惩罚你。”

“这就是为什么我需要惩罚我自己。”

“你还在遵守我的指令吗？那好，新命令。永远不要惩罚自己。永远，好吗？你永远都不可以伤害你自己。你为什么想要做这个呢？”

“我并不想要。我的指令告诉我我不得不。”

Brock叹了口气。“你不再需要像那样服从你的指令了？”

James垂下了他的视线，就像他在为自己感到羞愧。“我需要。”

“那你也需要服从我的指令。就是不要再伤害自己了。” Brock目前没有那个心情去辩论任何事。他需要选择他的战争。目前来说，他只想坦率地当一个懦夫。他能避免讨论James的程序，他就要尽可能地避免。“来吧，我买了吃的。”

“我能吃点吗？”

当然了。你在我不在的时候，也吃了东西，对吗？“

“不。”

“你就只是坐在那伤害你自己？你甚至都没有去睡觉？我他妈几乎走了四天啊，James。”

“我需要被惩罚。并且我不知道你是否允许我吃饭或者睡觉。”

“老天啊。James，你不能.. 听着，无论何时我离开你了，你都需要喂饱你自己，然后去睡觉。这是个命令。”

“好的，” James小声说道。

“我们走吧，“ Brock说。James一直与Brock保持着近距离，最终Brock直接抓起了他的手，然后把他带上了床。他把披萨的盒子揭开，然后递给了James，他坐在了床上，并且示意James也这样做。因为James好几天都没吃了，Brock在拿了几块后，就直接把整个盒子交给了James。”尽你可能地吃吧，请吧。“

有了这个非常清楚的命令后，James看起来没有任何困难地就解决掉了剩余的披萨。这也没有让Brock感到惊讶。另一个男人当然在挨饿了。尽管他一次性能吃这么多还是挺令人印象深刻的。

“你还饿吗？“ Brock问。James还真的点了头，Brock震惊地盯着他了几秒钟。”天啊，好吧。“ 他把其中一个袋子给捡起来，然后拿了一个馅饼出来，再把整包东西都丢给他。”你想吃多少就吃多少吧。“

James吃了接近一盒，然后才把它递回给了Brock。“谢谢你，“ 他轻声地说  
。  
“为了什么，因为喂饱你？James，你真的会饿死自己的，如果你再做那样的事的话。你应该总是给自己吃的，好吗？如果我不在的话，就用那些我给你的现金？“

“我可以做这个？“

“是的，James，你可以。“ Brock搓着他的额头，思考他到底应该怎么处理这个。”听着，为了吃到东西，你做什么都行，好吗？不要让你自己时时刻刻都在挨饿着。“他站起来，然后收拾了下那些袋子跟披萨盒，他把它们放在桌子上。”你是不是还说了你四天都没睡觉了？“

“是的。“

“把你的牛仔裤脱了，然后上床去。现在，快点吧。“ Brock看着James服从后，他也做了一样的事。”过去一点。“ 他把毯子拉上来，然后把他的手臂放在James的腰上。”舒服点，好吗？“

James面对着他，卷缩在他的身边，他把他的头枕在Brock的肩膀上，然后用他的手指握住一把Brock的衣服。Brock让他想怎么做就这么做，并在他结束后，把一只手放在他的背上。“你还好吗？“ 他问道。James没有说话。取而代之他只是点了点头，然后缩得更近了。别担心了，我在呢，我会让你安全的。”

理所当然的，James把剩余的一天都用来睡觉了，直到他再次挪动了起来。Brock轻推了他一下，James发出了一声轻柔的，充满着睡意的声音，才睁开了眼睛。当他再次尝试移动的时候，Brock阻止了他，并搂着他，让他呆在他原来的地方。“没事的，你很好。你想吃点什么吗？”

“想，” James小声地说，用鼻子蹭着Brock的肩膀。

“你想要什么呢？”

“无所谓。”

“要不要再吃一顿披萨？会很快的。” James点了头，Brock就转过身去拿他的手机。当他打完披萨的外卖电话后，他就再次回到了床上。“你还好吗？”

“我觉得是的？”

“那就好。我真抱歉我去了那么久。当我回去拿手机的时候，我收到了一些短信。其中有个是工作，但这个工作在时间上太过于紧张，所以我不能回来告诉你。不过，我赚了几千块钱，我一段时间内都不需要再离开了。并且下一次我会给你个提醒的。”

“你真的会吗？” James轻声说道。

“是的，当然。我没有想要故意丢下你。而且你显然感到非常不安。”

“我没有发生故障，” James小声地抗议。

“好吧，但你也没有在做对的事啊。你在伤害你自己。并且你既没有吃饭，也没有睡觉。James，你不能那么做了，好吗？”

“对不起。”

“再也不要那么做了？答应我，好吗？”

“我答应。”

“好极了，” Brock说道，一边对他微笑着，一边往他那么移得更近了些。James害羞地对于那个赞赏表现出了开心，所以Brock决定，他继续补充点应该也不会坏事。“你是个多么好的人啊，James。我真为你骄傲。你相信我能照顾好你，并且永远都不伤害你吗？”

“是的，” James回答道，向Brock的触摸蜷缩着，并且寻求更多。“我相信，我保证。”

“这就对了，你真是好样的，” Brock告诉他。“我永远都会想让你安全的，James。好吗？并且我保证。” James发出了轻柔的一声，然后往Brock身侧贴得更近了。Brock微笑了下，并继续一边讲着话，一边让James放松下来。

当披萨来了的时候，Brock都懒得把裤子穿上。他直接抓了四十块钱，然后递给了那个送外卖的男孩，并告诉他不用找了。“好了，坐起来吧。” 他推了推James, 让他过去点，让出点地方，然后自己坐在了床上，并打开了盒子。“我点了两盒，所以想吃多少吃多少吧。”

显然这也是James想听到的话。James似乎还饿着，因为他几乎吃了一整个披萨。此时Brock已经觉得James能吃这么多，是件非常奇妙的事，并且也非常欣慰他能有足够的钱来保证这个。不然的话，他们就得沦落街头，或者去复仇者大厦，以便能让James吃饱。“来试试这个，” 他说，一边打开了跟披萨一起送到的，更小的一盒东西。

“这些是什么啊？” James问，看起来有点好奇，但主要还是困惑。

“布朗尼，” Brock解释道。“他们是巧克力。”

“巧克力，” James重复道。

“试一个吧。” Brock把盒子递过去，James拿一块，并多疑地盯着它。“吃啊。”

James咬了一口，然后发出了开心的声音。“这些是什么？” 他问。并且快速地咬了另一口。

“嘿，嘿，慢点吃，” Brock告诉他。“别吃得那么快。它们是布朗尼蛋糕。这么说你喜欢它们是吧？”

“我可以喜欢他们吗？” James问道。

“你想喜欢什么都行。我不会让任何人因为你喜欢上了什么东西而去伤害你的。或者因为你不喜欢什么东西。现在这些是你的选择了。”

James对着他眨了眨眼睛，就像他从来也没考虑过这个一样。“真的？”

“真的，” Brock确认道。“现在做出另一个选择吧。你想要第二块布朗尼吗？”

“是的，” James害羞地承认道。他伸出手，但却迟疑地去真正拿一块布朗尼，直到Brock向他鼓励般地点着头。

他们没花多久就吃完了整盒布朗尼。Brock把空了的盒子捡起来，然后把它们放在桌子上，上面还放着昨天的盒子。“我等下得去丢个垃圾，” 他自言自语。“无所谓了。James，你想再呆一会，还是想回去睡觉？”

在他能有个机会说话之前，James就打了个哈欠。“抱歉，” 他小声说道。

“不用，没事的，” Brock告诉他。“那就回去睡觉吧。” 他把那些毯子从背包里掏出来，并把它们往James的方向抛过去。他自己盖一个大毯子就够了，但James还要拿其中一个毯子搭在自己肩膀上，然后再把另一个铺在床上。James挪地更近了些，他血肉的那只手握着他毯子的边沿，他的鼻子贴在Brock的胸上。“你还相信我吗？” Brock问。

“是的，” James说道，他的话语被Brock的衣服蒙得模糊。

“好的。你真是太好了，James。你真是个优秀的人。我会在你睡着时保证你的安全的，好吗？”

“求你了。”

“你不需要去请求。永远都不用。”

James发出了开心的一声，然后挤得更近了，他们俩的腿纠缠着，James还在搜索着另一个男人的触摸。Brock发出嘘声，使James安静下来，并用他的手上下抚摸着James的后背。James没花多久就睡着了，Brock也左右移动着，试着更舒服点。他还是不敢相信James四天都没吃东西，也没睡觉。

他可真是个傻瓜，但Brock觉得他自己也是有一部分的责任的。说到最后， 他才是那个带着James逃出Hydra的人。并且他也许也应该记得，要告诉下James，当他一个人时，他是被允许吃饭与睡觉的。他从来都没想到国这点，但也许他真的应该。但主要他还是觉得有负罪感，James让自己受了那么重的伤。他还是自己下的手，但这只是让这件事变得更糟糕了。

起码他承认他还相信Brock。尽管Brock知道他自己就是个混蛋，并且他真的应该直接把James带回Steve的身边，但他就是不能停止喜欢上了，他们俩之间开始发展出的这种奇怪的关系。James还是有很多路要走，尽管他并不知道那些是好的，那些是坏的。

这就意味着，Brock得比现在更用心地照顾James，并且确保他知道他值得什么。而不是资产值得什么，他也更不需要惩罚自己。James最初根本就不应该成为资产。还有如果那些文件是正确的话…如果James真的有九十多岁了…Brock真的不能理解他是怎么活下来的。并且他也不知道他还能做什么，去弥补这一切。

他怀疑自己并不能。但他同时也知道他至少应该去试试。James值得比他能给James的要多得多，但Brock不太确定他还能做什么。最好的方案就是把James交给复仇者们，在那里他可以被保护着，还能吃比Brock能提供的，要好得多的东西。但James说他想要跟Brock在一起，而且他一般不说他想要什么。现在，至少，James在平静地睡觉，他也吃饱了，并且觉得自己是安全的。起码Brock知道以上三分之二的都是真的。

James安静的睡眠没有持续多久。他们都足够幸运了，他在之前并没有任何噩梦，但Brock怀疑他只是太累了。当James开始在Brock怀里扭转，颤抖时，另一个男人也已经被James的身体给固定住了，于是他也不能在把James叫醒时往后退了。好吧，如果他运气好的话，James可能不会去试着杀了他。

“醒醒，James，“ Brock说，他用他的手沿着James的下巴抚摸着，并用他的大拇指轻扫着James的脸颊。”你很安全，没事的，就醒来吧。“

James喘着气醒来了，Brock开始收回他的手，但James的手伸了上去，让它留在那个地方。因为James刚刚那样，差点扇到了他自己的脸，Brock也就没再移动他的手。James也没再给他任何思考的时间，就把Brock重新固定到床上，然后开始亲吻他。


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢所有kudos 评论 你们的支持就是我更新的动力

Brock的大脑瞬间短路了，他意识到James刚从他的噩梦中醒来，并且开始亲吻他。“James，” 他贴着另一个男人的嘴唇嘟囔道。“你在做什..” 他想说的话被他发出的窒息般的喘息代替了，James正在向下碾着他的胯部。这可不是他把James从噩梦中唤醒后，预想中的举动。

但另一方面，James看似完全清楚他自己在做什么。他轻吻着Brock下巴的边缘，他有血肉的手轻抚着Brock衣服底下的肌肤。“你真是太好了，”他小声说道，他的呼吸拂过Brock的皮肤。“太完美了。” 尽管他头脑中的正在迅速消失的，理性部分正在告诉他这不应该发生，他还是发觉他的身体正在做出非常不理想，但却自然的反应，他开始理解为什么James会觉得这类型的话语令人上瘾了。

James向下碾着Brock的裆部，他边喘息着，边用他四处摸索的手紧握住另一个男人的大腿。Brock忍不住用胯部向上迎合，但James把他的大腿往下压，制止了Brock移动。“不要动，” 他在Brock耳边低吼着，他的手重新回到了另一个男人的身上，并握住了他的勃起。

感受到这个接触后，Brock舒服地哼哼着，他的头向后仰着。“老天啊，James，” 他低声说道。他用一条腿勾出了James膝盖的后面，另一个男人也欣然贴得更近了。这是个坏主意，这是Brock在关于James的所有主意中最糟的一个了。但此时此刻，做出这个错误的决定，让James抵着他摩擦得更用力些，却是那么容易。

没过多久James就射了，他的身体跌到Brock身上，并喘着气。他的双手分别抵在Brock头两侧的床垫上，同时因高潮的余波而发抖。Brock，还没有达到他自己的释放，于是他就向上冲刺着他的胯部，直到他也射了为止。当他射了时，他跌到在床垫上，并拉着James跟他一起倒下。

“你真是太完美了，James，baby，” Brock轻声说道，并温柔地亲吻着他。他的手捧着James的下巴，同时加深了这个吻，但他在他们俩还要展开第二轮之前就停止了。“你还好吗？” 他问，James贴得更近了些。另一个男人点点头，并谨慎地用他的手臂，环绕着Brock的腰。Brock发出了赞同的声音，并移动地更近些。James害羞地笑着，然后允许自己闭上了眼睛。

当James开始入睡后，Brock也开始感觉到一点担心。他完全不知道为什么James要做这个。并且他也怀疑，这对James来说也不是个正常反应。当然剥夺自己吃饭与睡觉的权利，以便来惩罚自己，这一举动就更不正常了。当然Brock自己也不是个能过着正常生活的楷模，但就算是他也能意识到有些不对劲了。

几个小时后，James醒了过来。他贴着Brock的身体伸展着，用他的鼻子蹭着Brock的下巴。“嘿，” 他嘟囔道，并且把他的一条腿放在Brock腿间。James亲吻着他的脖子片刻，然后才开始吻着他的下巴，James挪动了下，这样他就能半趴在另一个男人身上。

“James，” Brock轻声说道，他转过了他的头，于是James就不能再直接亲吻他。“你不能这么做。停下来。”

“你真的想让我停吗？” James嘟囔道。“我能让你感到很舒服的。”

“停，” Brock重复道。介于James看似在非常固执地无视他，他用那种最能达到目的的语气说道：“这是个命令。停。”

James服从了，他移动开，平躺着，几乎不再触碰Brock了。“我很抱歉我发生故障了。”

“你刚才想试图达成什么？”

“你抛下了我。我想变得更有价值，这样你就不会再那么做了。”

“你什么意思？” Brock盯着他。“你跟我上床了只是因为你害怕我会再次抛下你？”

“这是个不恰当的方式去说服你吗？”

“性交不是错的，James，只是...你不需要因为你害怕某些人，就得去跟他们上床。你需要因为你喜欢他们。”

“我喜欢你。”

“或者你只是把我当成一个管理员看到，并且你想确保你能贿赂我，使我能照顾你，并且温和对待你。哪一个才是真的？” James移开了视线，这使Brock非常确定答案是什么了。“说真的，James。如果你真的想要这个，真心想要，而不是因为你有这天杀的分离焦虑，我会由着你的。还记得吗，我告诉过你我不再是你的管理员了。”

“你还会再离开我吗？”

“有时候我不得不离开。但我永远都会告诉你的。并且我也不会离开太久，最多几天。你需要在我走的时候照顾好自己啊，你明白吗？”

“我明白。”

“好的。你真是太好了，James。” Brock用手指梳着James的头发，另一个男人也向这个触摸贴近了些。“如果你什么时候真的想要我了，我会在这的。但直到那时都不行了。好吗？”

“好的。”

“我保证我会一直照顾你，并且保护你的，好吗？你会安全的。”

这看来对于让James再次放松帮助很大。“我相信你，” 他说道，再次贴得更近了。

“你应该换身衣服，” Brock提到。“我们都需要。” James困惑地盯着他，Brock意识到他应该说明下。“事实上，你应该去洗澡。这都五天了。去吧，去洗个澡。”

“我会的，” James嘟囔道。他离开了床，并且带了一套换洗衣服，进了厕所。在他洗澡时，Brock换了另一条内裤，再次回到了床上。介于James还需要个几分钟，他就开始看他的手机上是否收到了任何消息。他把最初的手机留在了旅店房间里，并在商店里买了几个一次性手机。

他跟James之间的关系变得有些难以掌控了，他意识到，并且停下了正在查看他通讯录的动作。他没有加很多改变，但他的确加了一个新联系人。Steve Rogers的联系方式。如果一些情况，类似那晚上的性交，再次发生，并且频繁发生的话，他知道他就必须要打这个号码了。他一个人能为James做到的事情是有限的，因为他根本就不知道他到底在做什么。

James从厕所里出来了，Brock把他的手机关上。“你感觉好些了吗？” 他问道。  
“是的。”

“太好了。你现在想做什么呢？”

“我不知道。”

Brock只有几招，照顾这个失忆的九十岁杀手的方法。也许他可以像照顾个孩子一样照顾他。尽管他很可能会更不擅长照顾个孩子，比起这个也没好多少的男人。“要不然我们看看电视上有什么？”

至少James觉得这是个可行的方案。“好吧。” 他跟Brock重新回到了床上，他在躺下前递给了Brock遥控器。介于他似乎确信Brock会立刻消失，如果他俩没有紧贴着的话，Brock也没说什么了。目前他经历了比过去要多很多倍的拥抱，但他如果把另一个男人推开的话，他就是个真正的混蛋了。

“你想看什么？” Brock问，James只是耸了耸肩，于是Brock就找到了个自然纪录片，就像上次那个吸引了James的注意力的一样。这个在讲澳大利亚的大堡礁，但James看起来被各种海洋生物的色彩所深深吸引了。

James在纪录片结束前就睡着了。Brock让它继续放着，因为他觉得这些声音也没怎么打扰到James。就跟它也没怎么困扰Brock自己一样。他在James睡着不久后，自己也睡着了。在某个他俩都睡着的时刻，James自己卷缩在Brock的身侧，并且把自己舒服地安置在另一个男人的手臂下。当他们俩都开始醒来时，他也没移开。不如说，他还挪得更近了。

“你又饿了吗？” Brock在几分钟后问。

“是的，” James小声说道。

“我也这么觉得。所以楼下的员工休息室里有微波炉与冰箱，我贿赂了下前台的那个女孩，这样我们俩就能用了。你想试试一些新东西吗？”

“好啊，” James赞同道。“像是什么？”

“要不我们都穿上衣服，然后我带你下去？你可以看看什么有趣。怎么样？” Brock问。James点了头，于是Brock就离开了床。他们没花多久就穿好了衣服，并且Brock递给了James他的连帽衫与一对手套。“好了，我们走吧。”

与上一次他们一起移动时不一样，James没有再下楼时紧贴着Brock。他看起来对他周围的世界更感兴趣了，尽管Brock还能够看出他还是有困难直接表现出他的兴趣。那个前台的女孩只扫了他们一眼，就继续看她面前的杂志了，她也没尝试阻止他们俩绕过桌子，走进后面的房间里。

“好了，你看一眼，然后告诉我你喜欢什么，” Brock说，打开了冰箱的门。接近一半的冰箱都被各种微波炉食品充满了。“

“煎薄饼？“ （pancake）

“当然可以了。” Brock取出了一个盒子，然后再从附近的柜子里拿了几个纸碟子。“因为你那么喜欢那些布朗尼，我就买了里面有巧克力颗粒的，可惜我们不能在这里待太久。有人会赶上我们的。” Hydra或者Steve, 虽然这两者在James的大脑里并没有什么好坏之分。介于在二战时他与Steve的感情是那么好，Brock开始觉得有点担心，James对他的老朋友的态度变化的太快了。

“但是你会保护我的，不是吗？”

“James, 你能帮我看看这些要花多久时间微波炉吗？”

“盒子上说了是两分钟。”

“好的。那就两分钟吧。” Brock输入了正确的时间，然后按下了开始键。“你还记得什么你以前喜欢的吃的吗？”

“我妈以前经常给我做烘肉卷，” James小声说道。他眨了眨眼睛，然后看向Brock。“我不知道我是怎么知道这个的。”（meatloaf）

“但你知道你喜欢什么了。这挺好的。这样我们就能去找个地方让你再去试试烘肉卷了。但它们可能尝起来不同了，但我刚肯定原理是一样的。你喜欢这个出去试些烘肉卷的主意吗？“

“我喜欢。“

“看样子我得给你找找了。“ Brock冲着他微笑了下，James也试探性地回馈了一个微笑。”看看你这笑容吧。别害羞。看起来真好。“  
“我还好吗？“

微波炉发出了叮得一声，但Brock忽略了它，选择伸出他的手臂，环住James的腰。“当然了，James。你是最好的。非常好，非常温柔，还与众不同。这些听起来怎么样？“

James害羞地笑了，几乎变得不好意思。“这些都是赞扬吗？“

“当然是了。你喜欢它们吗？“ 当Brock看到James点头他，也微笑了。”我也这么觉得。“ 他松开了James，然后把在微波炉里的盘子拿出来，然后再从台面上的一个插满了塑料餐具的咖啡管子里取了一把叉子。”好了，你试试这些，然后告诉我你喜不喜欢他们。小心点，它们很烫。“

James接过来盘子与叉子，他审视了下眼前的东西后，才切了一块博饼，并吃了下了。“挺好的，“ 他说。”我喜欢。“

“那就好。” Brock再装了一盘子薄饼，James一边吃，他一边等加热。“你还饿吗？好吧，当然你还饿了。你再看看你还想吃什么吧。“

总的来讲，他们在厨房里待了一个小时。James把Brock买的所有吃的都试了一点。在James终于吃完时，Brock已经吃饱了半天了。“你想去什么地方吗？“ Brock问。”现在我有些现金了，我们能一起去给你买些新衣服。或者再买几本书？你看完指环王了吗？“

“还没有，“ James说。

“没关系。所以你还想去哪儿吗，或者你想回房间了？“

“你想让我去哪里呢？“

“我真的无所谓。你想要什么呢？“

“我能再有一本书吗？“

“你想要多少本都可以，“ Brock告诉他。“你想现在就走吗？”

“拜托了？”

“当然了。” Brock收拾了下，然后示意James跟着他。“你除了我给你的书以外，你还看过什么吗？” 他问道，同时沿着人行道走着。

“我不太确定。有时候我觉得我有，但..大多数时候我只是不知道了。”

“没事的，” Brock说。“你早晚都会开始回忆起过去的。其实我感觉你已经开始了，你看你都想起你妈做过的吃的了。”

James迟疑了一会。“这是件好事吗？”

“非常好。我真为你骄傲。”

“真的吗？”

“当然了。我的意思是，看看你啊。几周之前，你连你自己的名字都不知道。现在你不但可以阅读，出去买东西，还可以说出你信任我了。我怎么能不为你骄傲呢？”

“我不觉得任何人曾经为我骄傲过。”

“我可不相信这个。还记得我曾经告诉过你，你是那么好，那么温柔，还有与众不同吗？我肯定不是第一个这么想的人，我敢确定。” Brock伸出手臂，环过James的腰部，然后冲他轻笑了下。“当你记得足够多的事情，并想去交朋友时，你就会被很多喜欢你的人包围的。”

“有人会想要在我周围？”

“当然了，很多人都会得。但前提是你想要他们接触你。不然的话我会保证你的安全的。”

“就像你保证过的一样，” James提到。

“就是那样。半英里外应该有家书店。” Brock把地址输进了他手机的GPS里，然后等了几秒。他们没花多久就到了那家店。“好了，你想从哪里开始看？”

“我不知道。这家店全部是书？”

“对哒。我想我们可以先从经典小说那里开始。先看看那些已经出版了好久的书。仔细想下，你可能还看过一些呢。”  
James看起来还挺好奇。“好的。” 他跟着Brock走进了店里，偶尔拿起几本引起他注意的书。终于他们俩到了想去的区域，Brock就近找了把椅子坐下了，James也开始打量起各种书。现在还算是早上，当然他们俩也没有什么要去的地方。也许这是他最终在书店里睡着的原因吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢所有留言/问题/反馈


End file.
